I Will Follow
by Valkyriexx
Summary: Following the reveal of his magic, Merlin struggles to continue with his life in Camelot as normal. But when disaster strikes, he's left wondering who he can trust, and who is really behind it all. No slash. I don't own Merlin!
1. Prologue

**I'm baaaaacccckkkk! :D I know I said Tuesday but I missed writing so much I had to publish something! And I only have one exam left, which is Critical Thinking, which doesn't take much revision. **

**So, this is the prologue to my latest story! I've had a few requests for Arthur not taking the reveal so well, so here is my attempt at it. Not much focus on the reveal itself; more about the aftermath. **

**Enjoy!**

**XxX**

_The creature roared and let loose a jet of flames as the Knight's dived to the side. He heard the King's cry of pain and the yell of panic at the sight of the blood. _

_He glanced around himself, his fingers closing around Excalibur's bloodied hilt as he staggered to his feet, raising the blade up, over his head. _

_The beast turned away from the fallen King towards the new threat. They were calling his name, screaming for him to run, get clear. He paid them no attention, as the beast roared and charged. _

_He swung Excalibur, his eyes flaring gold. _

_A flash of blue light, and an explosion followed the sword coming into contact with the beasts' armoured flesh. The beast screamed, causing the ground to shake. He raised his hand to the sky as the creature staggered to its feet. The sky rumbled as dark clouds loomed overhead, and a fork of lightning struck the monster. It gave one final scream before collapsing to the ground. _

_He let out a sigh of relief, picking up the sword and turning around. _

_To be met with Arthur's furious, piercing eyes. _

**XxX**

**Very short, not very sweet, but that's just a teaser to see if I should continue. So drop me a review to let me know?**

**Once Critical Thinking's done on Tuesday, I'll have a whole three weeks till the start of A2's, so, hopefully, that means lots of updates! Can't really set an update time until my exams are officially over, but once I do I'll let you all know. I have about three other stories on the go at the moment anyway; the plot bunnies never turn up when it's convenient… **

**Thank you to the wonderful Arthursmol and Hollyblue2 for betaing . They both have brand new stories in the Harry Potter and Alex Rider fandoms respectively you should check out. **

**Please leave review, even if you hated it. But if you liked it, the next update will, hopefully, be within the week! **

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx**


	2. If You Truly Cared

**Thank you for the amazing response to the opening chapter! I'd wanted to get this up earlier but my laptop doesn't particularly like the warm weather… Anyway, it's not as long as I would have liked, but I didn't want to drag the conversation on and on. **

**Warning for this chapter, a bit of mild language from both Arthur and Merlin, but they're both rather angry, so I think we can forgive them.  
Enjoy! **

**If You Truly Cared…**

**XxX**

'Explain to me,' Arthur snarled as he stepped towards him. Merlin kept his head down, his hands behind his back and remained silent.

He was lucky really; after all he should have been dead by now. But Arthur had waited until they were back in Camelot, and everyone had been cared for and treated by Gaius before calling Merlin to the privacy of his chambers. The Warlock took a deep breath as Arthur took another step forwards.

'Explain to _me_,' he hissed again, advancing on his friend – well, _ex- _friend, if Arthur expression was anything to go by. 'What the _hell _happened?'

Merlin risked glancing up, but hurriedly looked away again when he met Arthur's piercing eyes. 'It was going to kill you. I didn't have a choice…'

'A choice?' Arthur's voice shook with suppressed emotion. 'You _lied _to me!'

'Arthur…'

'You could have chosen to _tell _me about it! Or, even better, chosen _not _to practise magic _at all_!' He screamed that last bit, and Merlin was horribly reminded of the last time Arthur had lost his temper like this. That hadn't ended too well either…

'I wanted to tell you, so badly, but it was never the right time,' Merlin whispered, his voice cracking. This didn't sway Arthur at all.

'Don't give me that rubbish, Merlin. I'm not thick, no matter what you seem to think. So I'm going to ask you one more time.' He was right in front of Merlin's face now, his anger radiating off of him in frightening waves. Merlin gulped. 'What happened?'

'It was a creature of magic; most of them can only be killed by other magic. You were down, and the Knight's were injured… I didn't know what else to do. I have magic and I could stop it. I can't just… stop using magic altogether, either…'

'Forgive me,' Arthur spat, 'But I was under the impression that in order to use magic, you had to _practise_. So why the hell didn't you just not pick up that damned magic book _in the first place?' _

'It's not that simple…' Merlin flinched as Arthur shoved his tray off the table, its contents colliding with the wall with a loud crash.

'Isn't it?' Arthur snarled, giving Merlin a shove, and forcing him to take a step back. Merlin gulped as his heart began to race. This wasn't going well at all.

'N…no, magic is more complicated than that…'

_Crack_!

Merlin hit the floor with a thud, his face searing and his head collided with the wood. Hard. He let out a small gasp of pain as a tear escaped and rolled down his face, dripping gently off his cheek. His arm was throbbing where he'd fallen on top of it and his hands were shaking as he rolled onto his front to try to stand up, but found he couldn't as the reality of what happened registered in his suddenly foggy mind.

Arthur had hit him.

Arthur had _hit _him…

Merlin let out another small gasp in a desperate attempt to hold back the sobs that threatened to take over; he took a deep breath but remained on the floor, unsure of what the furious King was going to do next. He half expected to feel the cold steel of Arthur blade against the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but flinch when he heard the sound of metal scraping metal.

He closed his eyes, awaiting the death blow.

'Do you really have so little faith in me?'

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up.

Arthur had placed his sword on the table behind him, and was perched on the edge, his arms folded as he stared at the Warlock curled up on his floor.

'You didn't seem like you were going to listen to me.'

Arthur pulled a chair out and sat down at his table, looking away from Merlin towards the fire. The Warlock hesitated for a moment before pulling himself up into a sitting position, but remained on the floor, craning his neck slightly to look up at the King. Arthur traced the groove on his blade, the action making Merlin shudder slightly as Arthur glanced at him.

'Why should I listen to you, Merlin? You could just feed me a load more lies; you chose to practise magic after all.'

Merlin sighed, resting his arm on his knee. 'Well, if that's what you want to believe, sire, then there's nothing I can do to change that. I've spent the last six years trying to make you see that magic has the potential for good.'

'Obviously not hard enough,' Arthur snapped, throwing his chair back and storming over to the fireplace. Merlin stayed on the floor, watching as the King leant against the mantelpiece, like he normally did when he was troubled. 'You've had magic all this time?'

'Yes.'

'The _whole_ time?'

'Yes.'

'And it hasn't been a part of a failed assassination attempt on me and father in order to overthrow the crown?'

Merlin let out an aggravated sigh, standing up and drawing himself to his full height. He set his shoulders and was pretty certain his eyes flickered gold temporarily from the look on Arthur's face. 'Of course, _sire_,' Merlin growled. 'I saved your life a million times over the past six years as part of an assassination plot! You told me you weren't thick, despite what I think; to be honest, I'm not agreeing with you!' He jabbed his finger at Arthur as he rounded the table, closing some of the gap between himself and the King, who had turned to face him. 'I have given up so god damn much for _you, _and this is my thanks? Being accused of treason when I risked my own life to save yours and your fathers?'

'You have committed treason.'

'So that's what we're calling it these days,' he narrowed his eyes at the King as he approached. 'All my life I searched for a purpose for this raw power that I was born with; magic so powerful that is has no right to remain in only one person. But it does; it's in me. I found my purpose here, in Camelot; in you, and Gaius, and Gwaine and the Knight's. Or, at least, I thought I did.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Merlin sighed, rubbing his temple. 'It doesn't matter anymore. I tried; I failed. It's over.' He turned away from Arthur, leaning heavily on the wall, all the fight in him suddenly gone. 'Everyone knows about my magic now; they all expect me to be dead within the week. If our friendship ever meant anything to you, if for just a minute, do me one last favour.'

Arthur said nothing, but Merlin could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

'Kill me now. Don't leave me to the pyre; just… kill me now, and be done with it. '

'You expect me to have you executed?'

Merlin gave a short laugh, despite his shaking voice. 'Maybe banished. Either way, you're going to arrest me; it's the only thing we can be sure now.'

He heard Arthur sigh, and his footsteps moving away. Frowning, Merlin turned to see Arthur leaning against the table, his knuckles clenched so hard that the skin had turned white, and Merlin was hit with a sudden sense that he'd done something horribly wrong. Apart from being a Warlock.

'Arthur..?'

'If our friendship ever meant anything to _me_? I should be asking you that question, Merlin. If we were, truly, friends, then why didn't you tell me the truth about yourself? If you really cared…'

'I would have kept this secret from you in order to save you from having to make a choice, between me and Camelot. You were the Prince, and now you're the King; you have a duty to uphold the laws of your kingdom and I respect that. I knew it would kill you to put you in that position.'

'You don't think I would have chosen you?'

Merlin shrugged. 'Maybe you would have. And then you'd have lied to your father and your council, men who trusted you, every single day. What would that have done to you, Arthur? Could you have lived with yourself?'

Arthur gave a mirthless laugh. 'Probably not. No.' Merlin gave a small smile, before the King's gaze turned cold again. 'But that doesn't change the fact you lied to me.'

'So what is this actually about, Arthur?' Merlin snapped. 'Is this about my magic, or the fact I lied to you or both? Because I don't know what the hell else you want me to say.'

'It's hard,' Arthur sighed. 'You know that I've been coming round to the idea that magic can't always be evil; you were with me in that camp when the druid boy possessed Elyan.' The King flinched slightly as he mentioned this, and Merlin bit his lip. It was still a sore topic amongst the three of them. 'But that doesn't change the fact that magic has threatened my kingdom hundreds of times; magic killed my parents.'

Merlin gulped. 'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know. Right now, I think you need to leave; I need time to think.'

Merlin's heart dropped. Leave…

He nodded curtly before heading towards the door, pulling it open.

'Merlin!' He turned back to face the King, who was watching him. 'I meant my chambers. Not Camelot.'

Again, the Warlock nodded, but as the door closed behind him, he let out a small sigh of relief, his heart filling with hope.

Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be OK.

**XxX**

**So, did I do it justice? I hope so… Drop a review to let me know?  
Thank you to Arthursmol and Hollyblue2 for betaing again **

**TTFN**

**Valkyriexx**


	3. Learning To Move On

**Well, after spending three days attempting to resuscitate my laptop, I think I've finally managed it! At least, it's stayed alive long enough for me to write this chapter… **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 – Learning To Move On **

When Merlin woke the next morning, it took him a moment to place the heavy feeling in heart. Eventually, the events of the day before came flooding back to him, and he groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

He was lucky. He had to admit that.

Arthur had let him go last night, and there were no knight's or guards stood by his door waiting to drag him down to the dungeons, which meant that the King hadn't changed his mind. Yet. But that was something else Merlin didn't want to have to deal today.

The Knights.

Merlin hoped that the small group of Knight's who he considered to be his closest friends would, at the very least, understand why he had lied; they would be angry – Gwaine was going to be _furious_, Merlin thought with a _ - but maybe one day they could forgive him. He'd go to them and he'd ask to be given a change to explain, and if they couldn't accept him… Merlin sighed. He didn't want to think about what would happen if the people of Camelot rejected him.

And then there were the Knight's that _weren't_ a part of their closely knit group. They were the ones who had spread word of his magic throughout the castle as soon as they'd returned home. They were the ones Merlin would have to deal with eventually, but for now… for now he'd keep his distance.

With a groan, Merlin clambered out of bed, stumbling over his wardrobe to find a fresh set of clothes. He could hear Gaius in the next room, and a few minutes later, his mentor was calling his name through the thin, wooden door.

His heart was heavy as he descended into the main chambers, and, from the look on Gaius' face when he appeared at the top of the stairs, he wasn't the only one who was worried.

'It's going to be OK.'

Gaius shook his head, before setting two bowls of porridge down on the table. 'I trust you, Merlin. And I trust in Arthur; you must too. It's not him I'm worried about…'

'It's the other Knight's.'

They sat down at the same moment, neither of them reaching for their food. 'They all believe in the laws and mind-set Uther has installed into their hearts; you must be careful. These next few days are going to be crucial.'

Merlin nodded, and stood again, leaving his breakfast untouched. Gaius didn't comment, just pushed both of their bowls to the side. 'I'll see you later.'

'Good luck, Merlin.'

XxX

Arthur woke that morning to sunlight streaming through his window. He heard a gentle _chink_ as a tray was set on the table, and he frowned, wondering where Merlin's usual obnoxious wake-up call was. He sat up slowly, still feeling sluggish with sleep, and looked over to where the manservant was knelt before the fire, carefully stoking it. Arthur watched the man carefully, as the night before slowly came back to him.

Right.

Merlin was obviously still unsure of the King's decision. And there was nothing Arthur could say to him, because he was still unsure of where he stood on this issue of magic. Something had to be done, and soon, but Arthur knew he needed more time to think things through. If he tried to speak to Merlin now, he'd more than likely lose his temper again.

So he stood up quietly, and made his way over to the table, sitting down to eat his breakfast. Merlin moved away from the fire, and over to the wardrobe, quietly setting out the King's clothes for the day. Arthur watched him subconsciously, his thoughts drifting back to the previous day.

When Merlin had killed that beast with magic, Arthur's initial reaction had been rage. Pure rage, directed at the traitor in front of him. But he'd forced himself to stop when he'd seen the terror and the tears in his manservant's eyes. The Knight's had been gathering around them, and, had it just been the Round Table group, Arthur would probably have dealt with the issue right there in the woods. But it hadn't just been them.

Four of his father's older Knight's had been with them, and Arthur wasn't about to risk them doing something stupid before Merlin had had the chance to explain himself.

And so they'd returned to Camelot, and Arthur had summoned Merlin away from the group in order to deal with the problem. Gaius had patched his side up quickly – it was only a minor flesh wound anyway, it had just happened to bleed a lot – and then moved on to the Knight's, leaving the King and his servant alone.

What Merlin had said that night had shocked him. The young Warlock had been expecting to die last night, a thought that hadn't crossed Arthur's mind once since the reveal earlier that evening. He'd been more focused on trying to make sense of the whole _Merlin has magic _thing, that he hadn't even thought of the aftermath. The law was the law, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to hurt Merlin, especially after seeing the resigned look on his face. If there was one thing that the young King was certain of, it was that the last seven years had been real for the both of them. They really had been friends. Maybe they still were…

With a jolt, Arthur realised that the servant was now shifting uncomfortably by the door. Flustered, Arthur pushed his tray away before making his way over to the screen to change. He heard Merlin pick up the tray, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Merlin!' He heard the footsteps stop, and took a deep breath. 'You can have the day off. Just make sure you bring me my dinner on time; I know you have other things to do.'

He heard Merlin's sigh of relief, before he received the polite response of 'yes sire' and the door closed. Arthur closed his eyes and pressed his head against the cool wall. He had a lot of thinking to do.

XxX

'Gwaine!'

Gwaine hesitated a moment, before continuing to walk slowly, allowing the Warlock time to catch-up.

'Gwaine… I need to…'

'I don't need to hear it.'

Merlin stopped, and so did the Knight, who turned to face him. 'Sorry?'

'I get it, Merlin. You didn't trust me; I understand that.'

'No, it's not that…'

'Then what?' Gwaine growled, taking a step forward. 'Three years we've known each other, Merlin, and you never, ever found the time to tell me that you have magic?'

'I couldn't take the risk…'

'Risk?' Gwaine hissed, and Merlin gulped. This wasn't going well at all. 'What, the risk the _drunk _Gwaine, _untrustworthy _Gwaine, would go around blabbing your secret?'

'No!'

'I told you _my _deepest secret,' there was no anger now. No, this was worse. Merlin felt his chest tighten, as he saw nothing but disappointment in the other man's eyes. 'I thought you trusted me. Clearly, I was wrong.'

Gwaine turned and walked away. 'Gwaine!' Merlin called him back, but the Knight didn't listen. The young warlock blinked back tears, and bit his lip, turning in the opposite direction. He wanted to stop this now; he didn't want to have to deal with that again. Gwaine was his life line; he was the one who was supposed to laugh away the anger and move on…

Taking another deep breath, Merlin steeled himself, and headed towards the Queen's quarters to try and explain himself to Gwen.

XxX

He entered the Kitchen's quietly that evening, immediately locating the King's dinner, and escaping before anyone seemed to notice he was there. He took the quietist of the servant's corridors in order to avoid all contact, and took a moment to collect himself before entering the King's chambers.

If he thought the confrontation with Gwaine had been bad, Gwen's had been worse. Much worse. Admittedly she had listened as he tried to explain, but she'd barely said a word, and made no effort to wipe the tears away from her eyes. When he had finished, she had nodded, before gesturing towards the door. No words of acceptance, no words of rejection. Just silence.

That had stung more than Gwaine's dismissal of him altogether.

The rest of the Knight's had just refused to listen to him, sending him away before he'd even said sorry. The only Knight who had shown him any kindness had been Tristan. The former smuggler had listened to his story, and shown his sympathies when Merlin had told him about Freya. Tristan had told him that, whilst he hadn't known him for very long, he seemed like a decent person, and he'd made an honest man out of Tristan after Isolde's death. That had been a small comfort after a particularly horrific day; he, at least, had made an ally out of Tristan.

Merlin shook his head, and pushed open the door to the King's chambers.

Arthur didn't even look at him when he entered. Merlin set the tray down on the desk, and began to move around the room, collecting up the debris from the day.

He sighed to himself, as he prepared to leave, and still Arthur had said nothing.

Merlin bit his lip before shutting the door quietly and moving away down the corridor. He was just going to have to learn to move on.

XxX

Arthur felt guilty as he saw Merlin's dejected face before he left, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Gwen had come to see him soon after Merlin had spoken to her. She'd been upset, and confused, and Arthur hadn't known what to say. He'd been furious with his servant for upsetting his wife, but he couldn't really blame Merlin, either. The warlock was obviously trying to fix things, but, as far as he knew, no one was ready to forgive him yet.

Arthur leant back against his pillows, and closed his eyes. It was going to take time. He needed to discrete about it; nobody could know what he was planning.

And as Arthur fell asleep that night, he found himself smiling for the first time since before Merlin's magic was revealed.

He knew what he had to do.

**Probably not my best work, but it was eleven at night when I finished this, and this was a **_**really **_**hard chapter to write! It's a build up to the next chapter, which is when the plot starts to come together, but I didn't want to give anything away either! So, this is what happened… I hope it was alright. **

**On another note, I completely forgot about Tristan until this chapter! And I've decided I like him, because he was so cute with Isolde, and, if I had my way, she'd still be alive. Plus the actor's name is Ben Daniels… Virtual Cookie's if anyone can name the book series with a character of the same name! Except HollyBlue2… She already knows. **

**This chapter is unbetaed, hence the rambling, so let me know if there are any mistakes that need correcting. **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think! I will now be updating on a Saturday, as per usual, unless I finish the chapter early or get an amazing response. **

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx**


	4. The Consequences

**I spent so much time thinking about the aftermath of this chapter… I forgot to plan this chapter…. Sorry about that *looks sheepish* **

**Warning's for violence and angst in this chapter! Non-graphic but still not nice for poor Merlin… **

The Consequences 

The corridor was quiet as Merlin slowly trudged back towards the Physicians tower. He rubbed his aching shoulder, grimacing at the thought of the bruise that would now be forming to join the countless others that decorated his arms.

He blinked back tears as he turned into an unused corridor, before slumping down onto the floor, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He drew in a shuddering breath, and leant back, closing his eyes, and relishing in the moment of peace he'd been granted.

It had been a week since his magic had come out. A week of endless jeers, taunts and threats from those who hated him; a week of being avoided like the plague by those who feared him; a week of being tripped and knocked and slammed into suits of armour and walls. And he wasn't sure he could take much more of it.

He daren't leave the castle to go shopping for Gaius, and the day before he'd been forced to sneak out of the castle before dawn in order to gather herbs. The guards and some of the younger Knight's had taken to pushing him once they realised he wasn't going to retaliate, others yelled insults at him as he passed. But most of the castle residents just avoided him; even those he'd once called his friends.

That had been the hardest thing

He'd barely seen any of the other Knight's since his initial attempts to talk to them, and, when he had, they'd made it clear they didn't want to continue the conversation. Gwaine and Gwen had been dodging him, brushing away all his attempts to apologise, leaving him alone. Even Gaius was becoming more and more withdrawn from him, but Merlin suspected that was because he just didn't know how to help his ward, and it was hurting him to see Merlin in so much pain. Merlin couldn't blame him; he hated seeing Gaius so tired and upset, yet there was nothing he could do. They were just going to have to support each other through it.

Maybe he could have coped, if he'd at least had Arthur on his side. For a moment, there had been a genuine hope that Arthur had understood. But the King was now cold and distant from him, dismissing him with a short word before returning to whatever report or legislation demanded his attention at that moment. He wasn't being cruel, but to Merlin, that just made everything worse.

Merlin was so wrapped up in his own thoughts; he didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

Pain exploded in the back of his head, and he pitched forward, twisting round to face his attacker with his arm outstretched.

The four Knights from the forest that day, Sirs Thomas, Grant, Wallace and Roberts, were stood there, Thomas holding a wooden stick, and grinning maliciously at him.

Merlin rose slowly to his feet, feeling his magic rising to the surface for the first time in days. The Knight's laughed.

'You're not really about to use magic against us, are you Merlin? What would the King say to that?'

The Warlock narrowed his eyes at them as Grant continued. 'Imagine what would happen if word got out; a pathetic little sorcerer using magic against four of the King's most _loyal_ Knight's?'

Merlin scoffed. 'I doubt Arthur would classify you as _loyal_,' he spat.

They laughed again. 'That's not what he said when he gave us our orders this morning.'

And Merlin's blood turned cold. 'You're lying.'

'Are we?' Wallace and Roberts broke away from the main group, circling round the back of him. Merlin turned his head, trying to keep them in his eye line as Thomas advanced on him. 'You are nothing but a worthless traitor. King Arthur should have got rid of you sooner.'

He lunged forward, but Merlin was quicker, not weighed down by armour. He dived forward, sweeping Thomas' leg out from underneath him, before firing a quick spell in Grant's direction. He'd forgotten about the other two, though, and now they attacked. A quick blow to the back of the head, on top of the wound already dealt by Thomas earlier and he went down quickly, grunting as he hit the floor.

Thomas drew his sword, placing it against the Warlock's throat. 'The King wouldn't be happy you fought back, _Sorcerer_,' he hissed. 'After all, you're the one he wanted to have a lesson taught to. You did say you expected to be dead by the end of the week.'

A fist connected with the side of his face, slamming his head into the marble floor. He gasped in pain, but forced his magic back down. He couldn't fight back… he couldn't…

Grant wrenched the neckerchief from around his throat and forced it into his mouth, making him gag against the taste. A boot connected with his stomach and he whimpered in pain as blows continued to rain down on his face and chest. He curled in to try and protect himself, but the four Knights were relentless. Blood poured down his face as Thomas slashed his blade across the side of his temple, and then another cut to his left arm caused him to cry out against the scarf.

And then, suddenly, it stopped.

He was left curled in a ball on the corridor floor, as his attackers walked away. He could hear them talking and laughing as they left, but he remained perfectly still, not wanting to draw their attention back to himself.

Their footsteps had long faded by the time Merlin gathered the courage to move. He rolled onto his stomach, groaning as he put pressure on his aching stomach. His arm was throbbing, and the blood was staining Merlin's blue shirt red, but he tried to ignore it as he pushed himself to his feet. Immediately, his back exploded with pain, and he whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He eased the neckerchief out of his mouth, and reached out with his good arm to support himself against the wall. Merlin bit his lip to stop himself crying out; he didn't want to alert the Knights if they were still around.

Gaius' tower couldn't be far. He'd been on his way back there when he'd been attacked.

Merlin took one step forward, hissing as he put weight on his bruised leg, but he steeled himself. If he could just make it to Gaius' tower…

Somehow, he managed to take another step forward, and then another. After what seemed like hours, he finally rounded the corner to the base of the stairs. He gave a gasp of relief, as he reached for the rail.

He only made it up the first step before his foot slipped and his head spun. He stumbled backwards, and collided with a suit of armour behind.

The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain piercing his side, before the darkness engulfed him and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**Thoughts? Opinions? Hate mail for hurting Merlin? I know it's likely that Merlin **_**would **_**have fought back, and he began to, but then he was told who was behind the beating… I think that would have broken him a bit… The Knights names were just random ones that came into my head. If they happen to be **_**your **_**knight, let me know and I'll change it. **

**Sorry, it wasn't very long, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by this evening or tomorrow morning! Who's going to find Merlin? What's going to happen next? **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**TTFN**

**Valkyriexx  
**


	5. The Sorrows Of An Old Man

**I know I said this morning or last night… And I don't really have a good excuse. Sorry… **

**I've had to make a few changes to this chapter after receiving several reviews about who finds Merlin. I'm sorry to say it's **_**not **_**going to be Arthur though. He comes into the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

The Sorrows Of An Old Man 

Gwaine had been heading to Gaius' chambers to talk to Merlin when he'd heard the crash. He'd run down the corridor, skidding to a halt at the sight of the destroyed suit of armour in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he recognised the familiar mop of black hair, poking out from underneath the metal.

He was by his friend's side in an instant, bellowing up the staircase for the physician.

He then began to push the armour aside in a desperate attempt to reach his friend. Gwaine barely noticed Tristan and Gaius arriving, as he finally pulled away the last piece armour, revealing a large gash in his friend's side.

And as Gaius crouched down beside his ward, the last few days came flooding back, and Gwaine lowered his head to bury his face in his friends' hair.

And cried.

XxX

Gaius was worried.

Sir Tristan had arrived fifteen minutes ago to discuss his young ward; Tristan was worried about Merlin and the way he had been treated over the past week. Gaius had been aware that there had been some abuse aimed at the Warlock, but not to the extent Tristan was describing. The Knight had only become aware of it several hours before, after hearing some of the older guards laughing about it.

Gaius rubbed the sides of his head, before glancing at Tristan opposite him. 'If this gets much worse, we're going to have to do something. He won't talk to me about it; he's worried about upsetting me.'

Tristan opened his mouth to reply, when they heard a crash and the cry. Both men bolted for the door, Tristan reaching it first before hurrying down the staircase. A cry from the bottom of the stairs for the physician only made them run faster.

It was chaos at the bottom. They could see a person, half obscured by Gwaine, the surrounding floor painted red with blood. Tristan froze, horrified at the sight, but Gaius didn't hesitate, rushing forward. The movement shocked Tristan, and he quickly began to move the fallen armour, in an attempt to reach the person cradled in Gwaine's arms.

Gaius was pulling apart the sleeve on the exposed arm, revealing a large gash, when Tristan finally saw the man's face.

'Oh god…'

Merlin lay completely still, his head turned to the side, revealing the slash on the side of his face and a black, swollen eye.

Gaius swallowed the lump in this throat, but continued to treat his ward as best he could. Next to him, Gwaine buried his face in the warlock's black hair, his shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

'We need to get him up to my chambers. I don't want to risk anyone seeing him like this. I can't do much here anyway.'

The Knight said nothing, instead leaning down to pull Merlin's good arm over his shoulders. Gwaine managed to stagger to his feet, helping to support the Warlock. They then proceeded to pull him up the stairs, towards Gaius' quarters. The Warlock groaned as they made his way up the stairs, but remained unconscious. Gaius wasn't sure if he should be thankful for that.

XxX

'Two broken ribs, four fractured, he's lucky he didn't puncture a lung. His ankle is swollen, probably a sprain, most likely from the fall. Two sword wounds, one to his face, the other to his left arm. The wound in his side is more superficial; long but not very deep. I think it may have been caused when he fell into the suit of armour.'

Gwaine bit his lip, staring at his friend's bruised face.

_Friend._

In his mind, he was still referring to Merlin as his friend when, really, he had _no right_.

Merlin had spent the last week trying to repair the damage done to their friendship, but Gwaine had ignored him. He knew he was being unfair to the Warlock, but he was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong, and so the ignorance had continued. He could see it in the colouring of the bruises; the abuse hadn't been limited to the last hour. It had been taking place _all week. _And he _should _have been there to support his friend through it. If he'd just taken a moment to study Merlin properly, he would have noticed the tired look in his face, the bags under his eyes and the slight limp in his gait. No, Gwaine had absolutely no right to be sat by his friend's bedside, holding his hand as Gaius assessed the situation of his surrogate son. But even after Tristan had glared at him, making it very clear he didn't _want _Gwaine there, the Knight hadn't moved.

And he had no intention to move for some time.

'The rest of it's just bruising, and not all of it is recent. With some rest, he'll recover. Physically, at least.'

He saw Tristan swallow at Gaius' words, as he forced out the question neither of them wanted to ask. 'And… mentally?'

Gaius shrugged. 'It depends on who did this to him. He might be able to recover with time. Maybe.'

_How could Gaius be so damn calm?_ Gwaine thought, feeling a sudden surge of anger. He wanted to punch something, someone, _preferably _the bastards that did this. But then it occurred to him.

Gaius' hands were shaking. His composed mask was his way of dealing with what had happened to Merlin.

'We…' He consciously swallowed before trying to speak again. 'We should tell Arthur. He'll be wondering where Merlin is by now.'

'No!' Tristan shot to his feet from where he'd been sat at the bench. Gaius glared at him, before turning his attention back to Merlin. Gwaine frowned at him.

'Why not? He _needs _to know!'

'What if he was involved?' Both Gaius and Gwaine stared at the other Knight.

'Are you seriously suggesting Arthur was involved in the beating of his best friend?'

'He hasn't exactly been there for Merlin this week,' Tristan snapped.

'And you have?' Gwaine spat, jumping to his feet.

Tristan laughed. 'Yes, Gwaine. I have. Unlike you, I _listened _to him and I tried to help me. Do you really have the right to question me right now?'

Gwaine fell silent, knowing the answer. Tristan nodded.

'That's what I thought.'

A moan from the bed caught their attention; Merlin's eyes flickered slightly before he settled again. Gaius placed a damp cloth on Merlin's head before continuing to bandage Merlin's leg.

'Arguing isn't going to help Merlin right now,' his voice was quiet but both Knights could hear the suppressed emotions threatening to rise to the surface. 'Gwaine, can you please inform the King that Merlin has taken ill and that I'm unsure of how long it's going to be before he's well again. Do not mention the attack. Tristan's right; we don't know who was behind this yet. The less people that know what has happened, the safer Merlin will be.'

Gwaine nodded, giving the unconscious Warlock one last look, before leaving the Physicians chambers.

XxX

It felt like his body was on fire. Every movement sent a wave of pain shooting up his side, and he whimpered, feeling fresh tears rolling down his face. His eyes were too heavy; he couldn't open them.

And then a voice, like a knife to his chest. _You're the one he wanted to have a lesson taught to. You did say you expected to be dead by the end of the week._

Arthur had done this. He had ordered those Knights to do this to him. More tears streamed down his face, this time related to a completely different type of pain.

He had been so _close_, but now… it was over. Any faith he'd had that maybe, one day, everything would turn out alright was gone.

'Merlin?'

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he shied away from the contact.

'Merlin, open your eyes. You're OK; you're safe.'

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the harsh light. A shape moved to block it, and he managed to focus on the person above him.

'Gaius?'

'I'm here, Merlin.'

'Where am I?'

Gaius placed a bottle to his lips, tipping the vile contents into his mouth. Merlin grimaced slightly, but was relieved when he felt the pain beginning to fade.

'Home. Gwaine and Tristan found you and brought you back. Merlin, I need to ask you, who did this?'

Merlin flinched, memories of the assault bombarding his mind again. He felt the physicians hand over his, and gripped tightly as he fought to get his breathing back under control. He could hear Gaius murmuring words of comfort, and he finally managed to blink his eyes open again, although he didn't remember closing them.

'It was the Knights; the other ones from the forest. But… it wasn't their decision…'

'Go on, Merlin,' Gaius whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Arthur told them to do it…'

XxX

Merlin fell back asleep not long after their conversation, leaving Gaius alone with his thoughts. Tristan had gone to the market to get more herbs and medicines for him, and Gwaine had been told to return to his duties.

Gaius slumped forward in his chair, burying his face in his hands.

_Arthur…_ Surely, Merlin must have been mistaken. Arthur _couldn't_ have ordered this. Gaius had practically raised the boy; he knew him better than most…

But Merlin knew the King better. And if he was convinced that Arthur was behind the attack…

The Physician didn't know what to think anymore. He drew back, rubbing his fingers up the side of his face as he watched his sleeping ward. A few tears escaped his eyes as he took in the marring on Merlin's face.

It didn't matter what he thought. He had to do what was best for Merlin. So, with a heavy heart, Gaius stood and made his way over to the bench. There, he picked up a quill and parchment, and began to write.

**Please, please, **_**please **_**leave a review, even if it's just to tell me that you hated it! So, is Arthur really behind it? **

**Let me know what you think, and I'll update as soon as possible, although I have a very busy weekend ahead, so it may be the middle of next week before I update! **

**TTFN**

**Valkyriexx**


	6. It's Over

**Once again, very short, I'm afraid. At least, in comparison to my target length... And yet another difficult chapter to write... But it should get easier now, now that the stories going to begin to unravel, instead of becoming more tangly. But there's a lot of encounters in this chapter, and, if it gets confusing, everything will be explained in the two following chapters. Although most of you have guessed by now... **

**I don't normally do disclaimers, but I feel the need the write this one, to explain why this chapter's rather late: I do not own Merlin, but I do own Marvin the Paranoid Android... Or at least that's what I've named my laptop. But, it's been completely reset, so hopefully *fingers crossed* no more crashes. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5 – It's Over 

Tristan paused outside the King's door, staring at the wooden knots as he took a deep breath. He'd volunteered to take the letters to the King, adding his own to the two Gaius had already given him.

It had been three days since the attack, and Gaius had now said Merlin was ready. Tristan had been horrified when Merlin had told him his side of the story, but Gaius had managed to calm him down. None of that mattered now; they had to focus on helping Merlin.

At Arthur's voice, he pushed open the door, striding into the room with a cold mask fixed in place. Arthur looked up in surprise as he entered. 'Sir Tristan! What brings you here? You haven't been around for the last few days.'

'I've been with Merlin,' Tristan gritted his teeth, watching the King's face. Arthur looked slightly surprised.

'Really? I heard he wasn't too well. How's he feeling?'

'_How's he feeling_?' Tristan snarled, advancing towards the shocked King. 'I don't think he's feeling very well, at all, _Sire_!'

'What the hell has gotten into you?' Arthur snapped, rising to meet the enraged Knight. 'Merlin's not well; I get it. You and Gwaine are angry about that. But there's nothing I can do to help him, is there?'

Tristan stared at him. 'You honestly don't care do you? Maybe he was right; I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but now I see he wasn't mistaken.'

'What are you talking about?'

Tristan threw the three pieces of parchment down on the table. Arthur frowned, picking one of the pieces up. 'What's this?'

'Letters of resignation.'

'_What_?'

'Myself, Gaius and Merlin, effective immediately. We will be out of Camelot by noon tomorrow.'

Arthur gaped at him, his eyes flickering between Tristan's and the parchment on the table. 'Why?' he finally managed to stutter.

'You know why, _My Lord_,' Tristan snapped, causing Arthur to flinch slightly. If he'd been slightly calmer, Tristan may have noticed this, but at that moment, he just didn't care. 'You can't possibly expect Merlin to continue working for you after everything you've done to him, and I can't leave him undefended. Not to mention I don't think I could stand being in this place for much longer.'

The king looked horrified. 'Sir Tristan...'

'It was Merlin that convinced me that I was wrong about you in the first place,' Tristan interrupted. 'I was convinced you were a spoilt brat that didn't care for anyone else. And now I know I was wrong. You're worse than that.'

And with that, Tristan spun on his heel, storming from the King's chambers, and slamming the door behind him.

XxX

Gaius helped Merlin to sit up, handing him a bowl of warm broth. Merlin thanked him, but made no move to eat. Gaius sighed.

The Warlock's spirit had been crushed; he'd been devastated when he'd read the resignation letter Gaius had written for him, and, though he knew it was necessary – after all, Arthur had made it clear he wasn't wanted here – it had broken him.

As his hands began to tremble again, Gaius quickly removed the bowl, and held him close as he broke down sobbing. There was nothing the Physician could do except hold him, and comfort him as best he could, even though most of his words fell on deaf ears.

A knock at the door startled both of them, and Gaius quickly stood, pulling the screen in front of Merlin's bed, in order to obscure the Warlock from sight. He pressed a finger to his lips, and Merlin nodded, before Gaius disappeared from his line of sight.

The Physician was surprised when he pried the door open to find the King standing there, looking worried. Gaius' expression hardened and he blocked the King from entering his chambers.

'Can I help you, Sire?'

'You resigned.'

Gaius nodded, adding nothing else. Arthur swallowed nervously.

'You and Merlin and Tristan... And I'm not sure I understand why.' Gaius narrowed his eyes.

'I don't think Camelot is suitable for someone like Merlin anymore, _Sire_. I'm sure you can understand that.'

Arthur sighed. 'Yes, I am aware of what's been happening over the past week, Gaius. But I'm sure you expected something like this to happen.'

'_Expected_?' Gaius hissed, trying not to agitate Merlin, who he knew would be eavesdropping. 'Not from you, Arthur Pendragon. I never expected something like this from you. But it is evident to me now that you just don't care, anymore. You have let hatred and prejudice cloud your vision and it's the people around you that are going to suffer as a result. I _will _be taking Merlin away from here; maybe then you'll realise what you have done and sort yourself out. Until then, you will not be seeing the three of us again.'

And with that he slammed the door.

Gaius waited a moment, until he heard Arthur's retreating footsteps. He then hurried over to the screen, to find Merlin had laid back down, more tears streaming down his face.

'Oh, my boy...' he sighed as he once again sat down to hold his ward close to him. 'It's going to be alright. I wish we could wait until you were stronger, but we have to get you away from here. It's your best chance.'

'I know,' Merlin whispered, burying his face in the worn cloth of Gaius' robes. 'I just... I thought it was going to be OK...'

'I know, Merlin. I know...' And he tightened his grip; burying his face in his wards raven hair as his own tears began to fall.

XxX

Arthur slumped down against the wall, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him, his mind reeling.

He'd been trying to do the right thing for everyone; his plan had almost been complete. Just a few more days and this whole mess would have been over. But now...

Now Merlin and Gaius were leaving, and taking one of his best Knight's with them.

And he wasn't too sure how it had happened.

He barely heard the footsteps approaching, but he looked up to see his Queen frowning at him in concern.

'Arthur? What's happened?'

'Merlin's leaving.'

She gasped, her eyes swimming with hurt at his words. 'He's what?'

'He's leaving. Gaius and Tristan are going with him.'

'Why?'

'Gaius seems to think it's best for him; he thinks it isn't safe for Merlin in Camelot anymore,' Arthur shrugged, trying to shake of the renewed feeling of betrayal in his chest.

Gwen sat down next to him, covering his hand with hers. He leant against her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

'I've spent the last week shunning him, trying to make sense of all this. Not once did I think about how it was affecting him... Now he thinks he's alone, and it's all our fault.'

'But what can we do?' Arthur whispered, pressing his face into her hair.

She shook her head. 'I don't know. When is he leaving?'

'I'm not sure. Tristan says that they'll be gone by noon tomorrow, so anytime between now and then.'

This time, Gwen nodded, gripping his hand tighter, and pulling him up.

'I have an idea.'

**And so this chapter regrettably ends. I'll be aiming for another update this week, before I go back to college this Saturday. **

**Next chapter will be Arthur and Merlin's first proper encounter since their initial one in the first chapter. So keep an eye out for it! **

**Please let me know what you think! More reviews means quicker updates! No bribery intended... Much... **

**And, please note, this chapter **_**hasn't**_** been betaed, as it is a school night for both of my beta's. Love you guys! **

**Until next time, TTFN**

**Valkyriexx**


	7. One Last Chance To Say Goodbye

**Over 120 reviews! I love you guys so much! It really means the world to me, the response you've given me. **

**OK, soppy stuff over. Warning's for angst, for both Arthur and Merlin's part. And the desire to give them both BIG hugs! I hope I answer all your questions in this chapter. Feel free the nag me if I don't. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 6 – One Last Chance To Say Goodbye

Merlin looked around his little room one last time, before picking up the strap of his pack. It looked so empty without all of his clutter on the floor, making the room a trip hazard for anyone who dared to enter. The loose floor board hadn't even been replaced; it just lay across the gap that had once concealed his most prized possessions. His staff was now wrapped up in Gaius' chambers, along with the rest of his magical equipment, packed into saddle bags. There was nothing left to do, and no more reason to stall.

'Come on, Merlin.' He felt Tristan's hand on his shoulder as the Knight carefully steered him from the room. The Warlock swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly descended the steps, refusing to look back as he heard Tristan close the door. Gaius looked up from his bag as Merlin reached the bottom of the stairs, and moved quickly, wrapping his arm around his ward.

'I'm so sorry, Merlin.'

Merlin said nothing, instead just letting out a shaky breath as he returned the hug.

He had no more tears to shed.

XxX

Arthur perched on the wall at the edge of the courtyard, watching as Tristan oversaw the saddling of three horses, and loaded the saddlebags onto their backs. As much as he wanted to confront the Knight, he knew that it would be useless. He would have to wait until Merlin appeared with Gaius.

They had been sat in the courtyard for the majority of the night, waiting for the trio to arrive. It was going to be their only chance to catch Merlin and demand an explanation before he left. Gwen had left to fetch them some water now, but she would be back at any minute.

As the first rays of dawn had begun to filter over the castle, Sir Tristan had ordered three horses be brought from the stables, and had servants help him pack the horses up. Now, as the last of the bags were secured and citizens of Camelot began to stir, Gaius left the castle, with a tall, hooded figure by his side, walking, Arthur noted, with a slight limp.

Just as Merlin was trying a long parcel to the back of his horse, Arthur made his move.

'Merlin!'

The Warlock jumped, clutching his cloak around himself tighter as he turned.

'My Lord,' he bowed his head, but kept the hood up, obscuring his face.

'Why do you hide your face, Merlin? Why can't you face me before you run away?' Arthur snapped, before internally berating himself. He hadn't planned to yell at Merlin, but his temper had got in the way. Again.

Gaius glared at the King, but Arthur was focused on Merlin. Gwen had appeared now, watching the confrontation with a sad look on her face.

'Run away? Is that what you think I'm doing?'

'It's the only explanation right now. I swore you wouldn't be banished, yet here you are, fleeing the city.'

Merlin was silent for a moment, and Arthur thought he may not have an argument, but then he reached up, and pushed back his hood.

He heard Gwen's cry, but he couldn't remove his gaze from Merlin's battered face. Most of the skin was obscured by vivid purple bruises, the majority of them clustered around his eye. A long cut was half hidden by his hair line, but it still looked deep, and it looked painful.

Merlin pulled his hood back up, but, this time, Arthur could see his face.

'You knew this was happening to me,' Merlin choked out, tears swimming in his cerulean eyes. 'You _knew _what the Knight's and the guards were doing to me, and you just stood by. Why couldn't you have just killed me when you had the chance? It would have been so much kinder.'

'Merlin...'

'I cared about you; I cared about all of you,' here, he turned to face Gwen, who had tears streaming down her face. 'I lost everything trying to give you a better future, and I never, ever complained, because I thought that maybe, _maybe_, one day, it would all be worth it.

'How wrong I was.'

The Warlock shook his head, turning back to his horse, and mounting. Arthur could see from the grimace on his face and his stiff movements that he had, at least, cracked ribs and a wound in his side. Maybe even broken ribs.

'I don't care anymore, Arthur. I can't afford to care. I was right to never trust you.'

Arthur felt all the breath leave him at Merlin's words.

_Never to trust you_...

'But... no, wait! Merlin, don't...'

But it was too late. Merlin dug his heels into the flanks of his horse, and galloped out of the gates of Camelot, followed closely by Gaius and Tristan.

Arthur hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

XxX

Merlin guided his horse out of the citadel, mostly by instinct, his vision almost obscured by tears. He could just about sense Tristan and Gaius following him, but he didn't care. He just had to get away.

His side was hurting him again, but not as much as before, and he managed to numb the pain with his magic. He didn't even try to slow his horse down until he was clear of the lower town and the Southern gate.

'Merlin!'

At Tristan's shout, Merlin reined his horse in, bringing it to a halt at the edge of the Darkling Woods. Tristan drew up next to him, as they waited for Gaius to catch-up.

The Physician slowed his horse to a walk, as he reached out to take his Ward's hand.

'Are you alright, Merlin?'

The Warlock nodded, and Gaius withdrew his hand. Tristan nodded, and the two began to move their horses down the path. Merlin hesitated, and turned in his saddle to look back, one last time, at the castle.

He glanced at his companions as he heard Tristan, once again, call his name. He took one last look at the castle, before turning his horse down the path, and riding away after his companions.

XxX

'Why did you tell me Merlin was ill?' Gwaine jumped as Arthur slammed the door to his chambers open, striding in, looking livid.

'What?'

'Merlin! Somebody attacked him, and _you_ told me he was ill!'

Gwaine looked at the King, surprised. 'He told you then? Good.'

Arthur frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

The Knight gestured to two chairs, and they sat. 'Gaius wanted to keep it quiet, to convince whoever it was that they got away with it. He asked me to lie to you, until Merlin was ready to tell you himself. And he must have done; I mean, you're here right now.'

'And why aren't you with him?'

At this, Gwaine looked ashamed. 'After the way I treated him last week... I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again. Gaius said he was weak; I didn't want to upset him further. So I've been trying to find out who did this to him.'

'Any luck?'

'No, not yet. But I'll find them.'

Arthur sighed, rubbing his hands across his face before resting them against his knees. 'This has all gone so wrong...'

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. 'Merlin... he didn't tell you, did he?'

Arthur shook his head. 'Merlin's gone, Gwaine.'

'_Gone_?'

'Ran away. Gaius and Tristan have gone with him. They... they're blaming me. They think I had something to do with what happened, but I swear, Gwaine. I knew nothing.'

'So what have you been doing for the last week? You've been ignoring him too; Gwen said so.'

Arthur laughed, even though there was no humour behind the sound. 'I've been re-writing the laws on magic. I didn't mean to ignore him, but I didn't want him to know. It was supposed to be a surprise, but the Lord's were being stubborn. Kind of backfired on me.'

Gwaine shook his head, looking at the floor. 'This is so screwed up.'

'Tell me about it.'

The Knight poured another drink, sliding it across the table towards his King. Arthur picked it up gratefully, taking a long draft from the goblet.

A knock at the door caught their attention, and the two men looked up as Guinevere entered.

'Your majesty,' Gwaine jumped to his feet, bowing low and kissing her hand. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, the King and Queen couldn't help but smile. Gwen turned to her husband.

'Are you talking about..?'

Arthur nodded. 'Yes. Gwaine was aware the whole time that he'd been attacked, but he was trying to protect him.'

'From his attackers?'

'From all of us,' Arthur added sadly. 'Merlin said so himself. He's confused, and he's frightened. We have to help him see reason, and bring him home.'

'We're going him after?' Gwaine shot to his feet. Arthur shook his head.

'No. Not yet. First you need to gather the round table council.'

Gwen and Gwaine shared a look that made Arthur smile sadly. 'Why?'

'We need to make Camelot safe for him before we can even think about bringing him home. They'll be on his way to Ealdor, and Tristan will look after them both.

'We start by catching the men who hurt Merlin in the first place.'

**And so, what should be the final angsty chapter ends. Next chapter, things seriously begin to pick up the pace as Arthur and the Knight's begin their search for the men who attacked Merlin. So lots of BAMF! , maybe a little bit of Merlin, but not a lot. **

**Leave a review please! I do love reviews! More reviews mean faster updates, like this one! **

**Thank you to my beta's once again**

**TTFN **

**Valkyriexx**


	8. The Best Man I Ever Knew

**Wow, I've dragged this chapter out a bit, but everyone wanted Arthur's reaction to the Knight's, so here it is! And a little cliffie/teaser at the end for the second half of this story ;)  
So, enjoy! **

Chapter 7 – The Best Man I Ever Knew 

'Somebody tried to kill Merlin.'

Almost everyone gathered around the table gasped in surprise, save for Gwaine and Gwen, who were both staring at the table. Arthur paced in front of the group, barely containing the frustration he was feeling.

'Somebody tried to kill Merlin, and when he needed us, none of us were there.'

'Sire...' Leon trailed off as Arthur spun to face him.

'Yes, Sir Leon?'

Leon gulped. 'Does he blame us?'

Arthur bowed his head slightly and bit his lip. 'I think so. Tristan and Gaius most certainly do. That's why they've taken him away from Camelot; probably to Ealdor.'

'But, why would they blame us? I know we've all been angry this past week, but surely they know none of us would ever actually hurt Merlin,' Elyan glanced between his sister and his brother-in-law as he said this. Gwen shook her head.

'It comes down to the fact that Merlin has always been there for us, but when he needed us, none of us were there. Only Tristan and Gaius stood by him, and, if they hadn't, I'm pretty sure he would have died. What right do we have to criticise those who hurt him when, really, we're not better than them. After all, I'm pretty sure Merlin could have dealt with them if he'd really wanted to. So something had to have stopped him.'

Arthur frowned, contemplating Gwen's words. The rest of the Knight's looked deep in thought too as they studied their Queen. 'That's what he meant...'

'Meant, sire?'

The young King rubbed his forehead as he sat down at the table. 'Merlin. He said it would have been kinder for me to kill him; that we just stood by and let it happen. He thinks we were in on it; that we knew the whole time what was going on.'

'Why would he think that?'

'That's something only his attackers can answer. So we'd better set about finding them.'

XxX

The young King watched as all his Lords, Nobles, Knight's and Guards filed into the room, sitting in assigned chairs throughout the hall. Guinevere sat behind him on her throne, holding his hand, and the Knight's of the Round Table formed a semi-circle around them. As the last of the council settled, Arthur released Guinevere's hand and stood.

'As you all know, last week, Merlin of Ealdor was found to be a sorcerer. Yesterday morning, he fled Camelot, fearing for his life. A fear invoked by a member of this council.'

Arthur stepped forward, descending the steps so he was level with his men.

'I would like to know who was responsible for ridding us of this menace; who we have to thank for this deed.'

He heard Gwaine's outraged cry of _'what?_' but chose to ignore it, instead focusing on scanning the crowds for any sign of recognition at his words. Nobody moved, so he smiled, and, however false it was, he could tell that many members of the council believed him.

'Are you really going to sit around and let someone else take the credit for what you've done? I know it's in the code to be honourable, and whoever attacked Merlin isn't being very honourable about it.'

That had to work. He heard Gwaine go silent behind him, the drunk having _finally_ figured out what his King was up to. There was no movement for a moment, and Arthur sighed, opening his mouth to speak again when something stirred out of the corner of his eye.

One of his Knight's was getting to their feet.

Arthur's eyes went wide as he recognised Sir Thomas; he'd been there on the hunt, when Merlin's magic had finally come out...

Another movement and another Knight was standing up, this one Arthur recognised as Sir Wallace, who had also been there. Two more Knight's followed, both of whom Arthur recognised from that fateful day. Sir Roberts and Sir Grant.

He took a deep breath, before moving back to the platform, gesturing for his Knight's so come forward.

'All four of you attacked Merlin?'

'Yes, Sire.' Sir Thomas was looking horridly pleased with himself as he said this. The other three were nodding with barely contained enthusiasm.

'Did he fight back at all?' He was playing this very carefully now, watching the four men for their reactions.

'He did at first; managed to knock Sir Thomas over and hit Grant with a spell, but that was it. He stopped fighting in the end.'

'And why is that?' Arthur simply raised an eyebrow, keeping his arms folded. He saw Gwen glance at him out of the corner of his eye, but he paid her no attention. They needed a full confession, and they needed it now.

'Told him you'd ordered us to do it.'

'I don't remember ever giving that order.' Thomas' eyes widened, and Arthur couldn't help but grin as the Knight realised that something had gone horribly wrong. The other three gulped as the King's personal Knight's began to move towards them.

'We...uh, we just assumed...'

'Yes, that's been the main problem in the last week,' Arthur snarled as he took a step forward. 'People have been assuming things that aren't entirely true. Just like Guinevere and the Knight's assuming Merlin didn't trust them; just like myself assuming that Merlin knew of my true intentions and was letting me work in peace... Just like you assumed I wanted Merlin DEAD!' He roared this last part, before swing his fist forward, it colliding with Thomas' face with a sickening crunch. Arthur's hand immediately flared with pain, but he ignored it, as he glared at the crumpled mess on the floor at his feet.

Gwaine was the first one down the stairs, grabbing Sir Wallace into an arm lock. Percival was next, and he had Sir Roberts by the throat, with Leon and Elyan both grabbing Sir Grant. They looked too shocked to struggle, at the hate and anger radiating off of the King as he signalled for the guards.

'Take these bastards to the dungeons; I can't stand to see their faces right now.'

Grudgingly, Gwaine relinquished his hold on Wallace to the Guards. They watched as the four were dragged, none to gently either, from the hall. As the doors slammed shut, Arthur turned to the rest of the council.

'Merlin was a good man. From this day forth, magic will once again be welcomed to Camelot, out of honour and respect for a friend who is no longer here. And maybe, one day, he will find it in his heart to forgive us all, and return. But until that day comes, he will be remembered as Camelot's greatest protector and friend. I will not here a single word against him; anyone who does will be punished. Is that clear?'

There were murmurs of understanding from all around the hall, before the council members stood, returning to their posts.

Gwaine turned to his King, frowning. 'We aren't going to go after Merlin?'

'No,' Arthur shook his head. 'Not yet. Give him time to calm down; to heal. I don't want to scare him anymore than he already is.'

'You want us to _wait_?'

'Yes. A week, Gwaine.'

The Knight opened his mouth to retaliate, before it snapped shut again as he processed what the King had said. 'A week?'

'Yes.'

'Not a day longer.'

'No.'

'Oh. Ok... Why a week?'

Arthur smiled sadly. 'Because that's how long I believe it will take to convince the magical community that I am being serious, and how long it will take for news of this law change to reach Ealdor. Where Merlin will find out, and, hopefully, be on his way home.'

XxX

They were in a lot of trouble, Wallace thought as he watched Sir Thomas slowly regaining consciousness.

The guards had thrown them in the further dungeon from the entrance, which happened to be the coldest, the darkest and the smelliest. Not to mention hardly big enough to fit four burly Knight's in.

Footsteps down the corridor caught their attention, and all four turned slowly, to meet the eyes of their enraged King.

XxX

Arthur stared at the four, crammed into the cell. They all looked apprehensive and scared.

_Good_, Arthur thought dryly. They were going to pay for what they had done to Merlin.

'I only have one question for you, and it would be in your best interests to answer it truthfully.

'Why did you attack Merlin?'

The Knight's didn't look surprised at his question, although Sir Thomas was still on the floor, looking slightly worse for wear. No. Not Sir Thomas. These men were most certainly _not _Knight's of his realm anymore.

It was Wallace who first made the move to answer. 'My Lord... we...'

'You what, Wallace?' The Knight flinched at his tone.

'He was dangerous, My Lord. We saw what he did out in the woods. We knew you thought he was your friend, that's why you didn't act sooner, but...'

'But, _what_?'

'He needed to be dealt with.' Arthur turned to Roberts, who had moved closer to the bars. 'He had magic; he needed to be dealt with. And you weren't strong enough to do it yourself.'

Arthur stepped forward, reaching through the bars, grabbing hold of the Knight's collar. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing chain mail, said the small voice in the back of Arthur's head, but the King ignored it. Right now, he didn't care.

'Merlin did not _need _to be dealt with! If I thought something needed to be done, I would have said it or done it _myself_! So the next time you feel the need to do my job, don't.' He dropped the Knight who landed in a heap on the floor, skittering backwards, and looking even more afraid.

'Your current sentence is to remain here, in jail, until the time that Merlin returns and I can determine exactly what happened. I obviously cannot trust the word of my Knight's anymore!'

Arthur turned on his heel, but paused.

'Merlin is probably the most powerful man I know. Not because of his magic, which we all know is strong. No, the thing that makes Merlin so powerful is the size of his heart and his willingness to forgive. When Merlin comes home, he'll beg me not to execute you, and I will probably listen to him. Because when I don't listen to Merlin, bad things happen to my kingdom. He's the most knowledgeable man I know, and he's hardly ever wrong. Count yourselves lucky, _Sir_ _Knight's_. Because your choice of victim may have just saved your lives.'

He didn't bother looking back as he walked away. Around the corner, Gwen was waiting for him.

'Did you mean that?'

'Mean what?'

'What you just said. About Merlin.'

Arthur gave her a sad smile as they made their way back up to the main part of the castle. 'Merlin is the best man I have ever known, Guinevere. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to apologise for what has happened this week, if that's what it takes to be his friend again.'

XxX

The witch screamed as she threw her scrying bowl across the room.

'Damn him!'

She slammed her hands down on the table, where she had previously been watching a trio of riders camping near the border of Camelot. Where she had watched the dark haired servant light a fire with a flash of his golden eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she clenched her fists, and she raised her eyes to the door on the other side of her hovel.

Merlin would pay.

**I'm sure you can imagine what I'm picturing during this last chapter. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta's, Arthursmol and Hollyblue2! I'm sorry if this chapter seems late, but I started my A2's this week. So, that's my pitiful excuse. **

**Leave a review as always! Who was the witch (as if I have to ask) and what is she planning? And what will do when Merlin here's about Arthur repealing the ban on magic? **

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx **


	9. The Time Has Come

**Oops... I said the weekend and it's now mid-week... Coursework! That's my excuse; coursework! **

**Anyways, hope this was worth the wait! Warning's for excessive use of the phrase 'The Time Has Come' but that **_**is **_**the name of the chapter... And yes. It was Morgana at the end of the last chapter. **

**I forgot Gwen! :/ So I've edited this chapter to fix a mistake in later chapters! Sorry for any confusion caused. The Merlin/Gwen reunion will have to take place in Camelot. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – The Time Has Come 

Morgana paced her hovel furiously.

Merlin had magic.

Merlin had _magic_!

She paused for a moment, a thought crossing her mind. Gaius had to have known Merlin had magic, just like he knew Emrys had magic. What were the chances of Gaius harbouring _two _sorcerers in Camelot, _both _men who had dedicated their lives to serving an unworthy King? But it couldn't be... Emrys was an old man...

She cried out in frustration, her magic slamming into a shelf on the other side of the room, smashing all the jars, but she paid it no notice.

Morgana had been out in the woods when she'd seen Merlin riding out of Camelot with Gaius and one of Arthur's new knight's. Their saddle bags had been packed, and Arthur had been nowhere in sight. That, plus Merlin's bruised and haggard look had sparked her curiosity, and she'd hurried back to her hovel to scry the servant.

She hadn't liked what she'd found.

The little _weasel_ had been lying for years. Not only that, but now there was the question about his true identity. Merlin could be Emrys; he could have been plotting her downfall since they'd met. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch, the amount of times he'd meddled in her plans...

Morgana forced herself to take a deep breath, grabbing a cup of water and sinking into her chair by the fire. She needed to think this through logically.

Merlin had left Camelot. Merlin had obviously been involved in some kind of fight, and left Camelot, with Gaius. Which could mean only one of minimal possibilities.

Arthur had found out what his servant was, and hadn't taken the news too well.

Which meant that the servant was now out in the woods, unprotected. After all, what chance did a wounded sorcerer, whose level of power she didn't know, an aged Physician, and a bad tempered Knight stand against her?

Taking a sip of water, Morgana leant back in her chair, smiling cruelly at the flames. She would let them settle wherever they were going to settle, let them believe they were safe. And then she would come for him.

There would be nowhere left for Merlin to run, and Morgana would finally have her revenge.

XxX

Arthur paced his chambers, only stopping occasionally to look out the window at the courtyard below.

It had been six days since he had lifted the ban on magic, and there had been no word from Merlin. His messenger had returned, saying that he'd delivered the news to Ealdor, but he hadn't seen the Warlock. Arthur frowned.

Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Merlin _hadn't_ gone to Ealdor like Arthur had originally thought he would. Maybe he didn't know what Arthur had done for him...

Sighing, Arthur leant against the window-arch, rubbing his forehead. Tomorrow morning, he would lead the Knights of the Round Table on their first search for Merlin. They would go to Ealdor, and they wound find out where they went. He couldn't let Merlin down, not again. And if they didn't find him the first time, then they would look somewhere else.

The time had come to give back everything he had taken from the young man.

No matter what, Merlin would be found.

XxX

Gwen leant against the door, listening to her husband walking around his room. She closed her eyes as she felt a familiar burning behind them, blinking back the tears.

It had been a hard week for Arthur; the King had been distracted, checking the courtyard constantly, and making excuses to go up to the Physicians chambers, only to return disappointed. When Merlin had gone missing after the attack in the forest, Arthur had been irritable, but at least he'd been able to do _something_. Now... Now he was reduced to waiting.

And now the Queen could see just how much Arthur needed Merlin by his side.

If only they had done more before Merlin had left... had it really only been a week ago? It felt like a lifetime to her since the cheerful man had been in her life.

Inside the room the pacing stopped, and Gwen moved away from the door, heading down the hall to her own chambers, where her maids were waiting for her. She suppressed a groan as they rushed to help her change, but made no move to stop them as her mind drifted back to the Warlock.

The time had come for her to finally be there for her friend when he needed her.

Tomorrow morning, she would be heading out with Arthur and the Knights and they would find Merlin; _she _would find Merlin and she would apologise to him. And maybe, one day, he would be able to forgive her.

XxX

Gwaine sat down slowly on the edge of his bed, massaging the sides of his temple with his fingertips, desperately trying to rid himself of his headache.

The other Knight's had gone to the tavern, desperate to rid themselves of the unpleasant thoughts that had plagued all of their minds for the last week, but Gwaine had refused to go with them.

He hadn't set foot in the tavern once since Merlin had revealed his magic.

Just like the other Knights were drinking to forget, Gwaine was determined to hold onto the memories of the last fortnight, to learn from them and use them to be a better friend to Merlin. They would set out in the morning, heading for the village Ealdor on the edge of Lot's Kingdom, where they would find Merlin and they would bring him home. They had to

Although Gwaine had known there was a chance that Merlin wouldn't come back, even after he heard about the legalisation of magic, but he hadn't been ready for it. It would only have taken the messenger two days to reach Ealdor; he was back in four. Merlin should have been right behind him, returning by the fifth, maybe the sixth day on account of his injuries.

But tomorrow would be the dawn of the seventh day. And Arthur had promised them a week. Not a day longer.

The time had come to be the best friend he could be, and to return a certain Warlock to his rightful place by the King's side.

Tomorrow morning, they would go after Merlin, and, one way or another, Gwaine would get his friend back.

XxX

Morgana scowled from where she crouched, hidden beneath the trees of Ealdor. She could see Gaius moving around the village, quietly making his back to Hunith's home. Where Merlin was.

It may have all been going according to the plan, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment at the idea that the Sorcerer was still alive. He had yet to emerge from his mother's house, where he had been hiding since they arrived.

She turned back to her scrying bowl, carefully lifting it as she whispered her spell once again. The image she saw of the Warlock was a pitiful sight; he was still curled up in the family's only bed, his mother by his side, stroking his hair gently. The witch leant forward slightly as she heard the deep tones of Sir Tristan's voice.

'... not a good idea. It's only been a week.'

'A lot can happen in a week,' Hunith replied, not taking her eyes off her son.

Tristan sighed. 'It's still too dangerous.'

'You don't know that.'

'No offence, my lady, but you weren't there.'

'I understand that, Sir Tristan,' Hunith whispered, not raising her voice. Probably so that she didn't disturb Merlin, Morgana thought with a scowl. 'But if he stays here, with nothing to do, he's only going to get worse. He needs this.'

'I disagree...'

'Mum's right,' Merlin whispered. Hunith turned to look at him, and Tristan moved forward into Morgana's sight. 'I can't stay here; I have to know. We'll go tomorrow.'

Tristan looked like he wanted to argue, but settled for nodding instead. Morgana smirked, leaning back and releasing the magic.

Merlin was leaving Ealdor tomorrow...

The time had come for her to exact her revenge.

Tomorrow, Merlin Emrys would die

XxX

Arthur saddled his own horse that morning, allowing the servants to work around him as he prepared to set off in search of his best friend.

All of the Knights were quiet this morning, most of them slightly hung over, apart from Gwaine. That had been almost as shocking as the reveal of Merlin's magic... Gwaine hadn't so much as touched mead since his and Arthur's conversation the day Merlin had left. As far as Arthur knew, he'd only had a couple of drinks since the reveal.

As he mounted his horse, he heard the clattering of hooves, and Gwen appeared by his side. She placed a hand on his reins before stepping back. Gwen had wanted to come with them, but they all couldn't leave. She would have to wait until the brought Merlin back.

He turned in his saddle, and looked to his Knights, all of whom were also mounted and ready.

'For Merlin.'

They all nodded and smiled. 'For Merlin.'

As one, they moved forward, moving as fast as they could through the streets of Camelot, before slowing down by the tree boundaries, and turning down the path that led to Ealdor.

It was time.

**So, this was more just a filler, building up to the next chapter, which should, hopefully, be really intense. The next few chapters should be really intense. **

**It's been pointed out that I've been using Knight's in the wrong context; it should be Knights. So I've corrected it in this chapter and I'll change the others when I've finished this story.**

**Hopefully be publishing on Saturday, but no promises. I have lots going on next week, so I need to get all my college work done this weekend, but I should have enough time in the evenings to do some writing. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! What is Morgana going to do next? **

**TTFN **

**Valkyriexx **


	10. An Encounter In The Woods

Out on the weekend! Just like I promised.

More Hunith in this chapter, including a bit of Hunith!Whump, as requested by TeganL74

Not as long as most want, but the next chapter should be jam-packed! So you'll have to wait for that one

On with the chapter!

**Chapter Nine – An Encounter In The Woods **

Merlin pulled his hood up over his head before he opened the door and stepped into the village for the first time that week. His mother was already outside, standing by his horse, stroking her nose. There was a sad smile on her face as she looked to see Merlin approaching. Immediately, Hunith abandoned the horse in order to wrap her arms around her son.

'You are so brave for doing this,' she breathed.

'Do you think this is a good idea?' he whispered.

'Of course,' Hunith placed a hand on his cheek. 'Years ago, I told you that Arthur needed you but, right now, you need him more. You have to go back to Camelot.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know, Merlin,' Hunith glanced behind her as Gaius and Tristan approached. 'We all know. But, in the end, that will just make you stronger. I have every faith in you.'

Gaius came forward, gently gripping Merlin's shoulder. 'Are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'I still don't think this is a good idea,' Tristan muttered. Gaius glared at him.

'That isn't relevant right now,' the Physician snapped. 'Merlin needs closure, and the only way to get it is by returning to Camelot and finding out what really happened!'

'We know what happened!'

'No, we don't.' The three turned to look at the Warlock. 'I've spent a lot of time thinking about this, and, that's the thing... They _told _me that Arthur ordered the attack, and I believed them. I told you guys and you believed what I had told you, but we never had any proof. Maybe that's why Arthur didn't seem to care; he didn't even know. I need to know the truth.'

Tristan stared at him for a moment, before nodding. 'I still don't think this is a good idea, but... someone has to look after you.'

Merlin gave a short laugh, before giving his mother a final kiss on the cheek and heaving himself up onto his horse. His chest pained him slightly as he moved, but he ignored it as he settled himself into the saddle. Behind him, his companions also mounted their horses.

Hunith gripped his hand tightly, before releasing him. Merlin gave her one final, sad smile before turning around and riding off into the forest.

XxX

Hunith watched her son disappearing into the tree line, followed by his two companions. She let out a low sigh, before turning back to her little house and closing the door behind her. She turned into the room, intending to head towards the fire.

Instantly, a tight arm gripped her chest, clamping a piece of cloth over her mouth. Before she even had time to scream, she felt the darkness creeping upon her, and she found herself falling into the abyss.

XxX

Merlin grunted with discomfort as they stopped for lunch on the edge of a small glade. Before they sat down however, Gaius checked Merlin's wounds once again to ensure that the ride had done him no more damage. The young Warlock grumbled as the Physician prodded his fading bruises. Once he was satisfied, Merlin pulled his shirt over his head, and made his way over to wear Tristan was preparing them three light meals.

'Are you still angry with me?'

Tristan glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. 'I'm not mad, Merlin. But you've already made it perfectly clear that you aren't going to fight back against Arthur and his men, no matter what they do to you. What if they attack us as soon as we enter the city?'

'I don't think you have to worry about that.'

At the sound of her voice, they all spun around, to find her standing there with a smug grin on her face.

'Hello Emrys.'

Merlin rose to his feet, his eyes widening as she began to make her way across the clearing towards them.

_Emrys... _She'd called him Emrys. She knew...

'Morgana.'

XxX

Arthur drew his horse to a halt, tossing a water skin to Gwaine as he did so.

'We need to re-fill, before you start moaning.'

The hot headed Knight just glared at him as he swung down from his saddle, and made his way over to the stream nearby. Arthur couldn't help but smirk slightly; trust Gwaine to lighten the previously solemn mood.

_Bang_!

The horses reared in panic, the Knights all clinging to their manes just so that they could stay on the animals.

'What the hell was that?'

Gwaine hurried back, grabbing his horse's reins and leaping back up into the saddle.

'We have to hurry!'

And as Arthur turned his horse further into the forest, he knew, in his heart, that that scream had belonged to Merlin.

XxX

Merlin took a deep breath as he clambered to his feet, his chest aching from the blast Morgana had just aimed at him.

'You can't beat me, Morgana. You know who I am now.'

'So you really are Emrys? That was just a lucky guess,' she smirked at him but her eyes were cold.

He raised his hand, aiming it directly at her heart.

'Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Merlin gave a harsh laugh, ignoring the horrified looks Tristan and Gaius were giving him. 'Give me one reason why I shouldn't, Morgana. After everything you've done to hurt the people I care about, I should take care of you whilst I have the chance.'

'So serious, Merlin,' she smiled, taking another step forward. 'If only you could have shown bravery when whoever it was attacked you like a coward. As I recall, there's only one man alive that you would suffer this for.'

'This has nothing to do with Arthur,' Merlin snapped. 'This is between me and you.'

'So it was Arthur that attacked you. After everything you've been through together,' she was sneering now taking another step forward. His hand rose higher, and his eyes glittered with a faint gold hue. 'How does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend?'

Merlin snapped.

'_Astrice_!'

Morgana cried out as she was thrown backwards, but she managed to steady herself, breathing slightly harder. Merlin drew his arm back to blast her again, when Morgana's eyes flashed gold and the air around her filled with dust and dirt.

The three companions threw their hands up to shield their faces.

The debris around the witch settled, and Merlin let out a horrified gasp.

'Mother!'

Hunith was struggling in Morgana's arms, desperately trying to draw back from the dagger pressed to her throat. Morgana smirked. 'You cannot kill me now, Merlin. Not without killing your own mother!'

Merlin's arm dropped, and his mother's eyes widened. 'No, Merlin...' Morgana tightened her grip, making Hunith gasp for air.

'_Forp fleoge_!'

Merlin was flung backwards, colliding heavily with a tree. He grunted as he heard Gaius cry his name, and opened his eyes just in time to see Morgana direct a spell at his friends, causing them to freeze where they stood.

'Enough of this,' she snarled. 'You cannot beat me, Merlin. And now, for all the pain and suffering you have caused me, I will end you. Once and for all.'

She drew her free arm back, and, as the words of the Old Religion began to form on her lips, Merlin found himself staring into his mothers eyes.

His silent apology was there for all to see, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would end his life.

**Please review! Almost to 200 hundred! Whose going to be the 200****th**** reviewer?**

**See you soon!  
TTFN  
VAlkyriexx**


	11. Timing Is Everything

**OK, it's late... I know it's late... College and Uni's! No? Not working? **

**Well, in order to make it up to you, this is **_**much **_**longer chapter! Over 2,000 words, which has been my goal throughout the whole story... and I've only achieved it twice. **

**The title comes from the country western song 'Timing is Everything' By Garrett Hedlund **

**Special guest appearance of Kilgharrah and Aithusa, **_**especially **_**for SpangleyPony although their role is limited. Kilgharrah will have more of a say in the next chapter though, so there is more of the dragons to come. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 10 – Timing Is Everything

_She drew her free arm back, and, as the words of the Old Religion began to form on her lips, Merlin found himself staring into his mother's eyes. _

_His silent apology was there for all to see, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would end his life. _

XxX

As they galloped through the trees, Arthur strained his ears, desperately listening for any sound besides the pounding of the horses' hooves beneath them. Up ahead, he'd heard more shouting, and bangs.

Then, suddenly, it stopped.

Arthur reined his horse in, signalling for the rest of them to stop too. They drew up next to him, listening carefully to the sounds of the forest.

'Sire..?'

'Shh,' he waved his hand in Leon's direction. The rest of the Knights remained still, trying to hear whatever it was that had startled their King.

'_Merlin_!'

'There!' Arthur vaulted off his horse, drawing his sword as he raced further into the forest.

The sight that met him was not a good one.

Merlin was slumped on the ground, his face discoloured from healing bruises, with a look of defeat and apology that almost broke Arthur's heart all over again. Gaius and Tristan were both crouched by a fire, obviously frozen in place by a spell.

And in front of them stood Morgana, one arm stretched out in front of her, the other clasped tightly around Hunith's neck.

_No..._

Merlin wouldn't fight back if he thought he was going to hurt his mother. And Morgana was already chanting, her fingers glowing with power. He watched his friend's eyes close, and he felt his heart lurch.

As Morgana released her spell, Arthur lunged forward, brandishing his sword in front of him. 'No!'

XxX

'No!'

_Clang_!

Merlin's eyes shot open as he heard the sharp smack of steel colliding with something hard. A sword flashed in-front of his eyes, absorbing the energy blast aimed directly for his heart. He jerked backwards, away from the blade, falling back against the ground as Arthur Pendragon stepped in front of him, shielding him from Morgana.

The witch's eyes widened as she took in the form of the King, protecting his former servant. 'I must say, this is unexpected.'

He couldn't see Arthur's face but he could imagine the look of hatred on Arthur's face as he swung his sword, and the ball of energy flew out of Excalibur, aimed straight at Morgana.

'Mother!'

But Hunith was gone, snatched from Morgana's grip by none other than Sir Gwaine, who was now crouched over her, protecting her as the witch dived to the side to avoid the blast.

He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing she was safe, before glancing, wide-eyed, at his King, who was staring at Excalibur, looking slightly stunned.

'I wasn't expecting that,' Arthur stated, still looking rather shocked at his sword, before twirling it round in his hand and turning towards the Warlock. 'Added bonus though.'

Merlin just stared at the King's extended hand, his eyes flickering between it and the King's face. Arthur glanced down sadly, before crouching down in front of his servant.

'I'm really here, Merlin. I came after you, to protect you like I should have done two weeks ago. I was a coward, and I was stupid, too stupid to realise that something was horribly wrong until it was too late. And I know you have no reason to trust me, but, right now, I need you too.'

Morgana was getting to her feet now, pushing herself up. Arthur glanced hurriedly behind him. 'Merlin... Please.'

And, with a trembling hand, Merlin reached out, and gripped Arthur's hand tightly, allowing the King to pull him to his feet.

XxX

Arthur saw the hesitation in his friends' eyes, but Morgana was stirring. He bit his lip, turning to check on the witch, seeing her rising.

'Merlin... Please.'

Merlin looked terrified, but, slowly, his hand rose to meet Arthur's. The King noticed that his hand was trembling, but he gripped it firmly as he pulled his friend to his feet. They turned together, as Morgana, once again, conjured up a ball of energy in her hand.

'You think you can possibly beat me?' she snarled. She threw the ball at them, but Merlin threw his own arms up, catching the energy ball easily. He glanced at Arthur warily, but Arthur just raised his eyebrows, impressed. The relief he saw in his friend's eyes was heart-warming, as the energy dissipated into the air.

'This is your one chance, Morgana. Walk away.'

Morgana laughed. 'Your magic is no match for me, Merlin. Even if you are supposed to be the _great Emrys_.'

'I wouldn't count on that,' Merlin's voice was strong, and he extended his hand, summoning his staff to him. 'You may know my druid name, but you still have no idea who I really am.'

'Oh really?' she sneered, taking a step forward, her black dress trailing through the leaves. 'So tell us, Merlin Emrys. Who are you?'

And Merlin simply smiled.

Before throwing his head back, and roaring to the sky.

XxX

He could feel that they were nearby; he'd sensed their arrival not long before Arthur had stepped in front of him.

Merlin still couldn't believe that Arthur was here; that he'd come for him in the moment he needed him the most. It all seemed like a dream...

But it wasn't. He knew it wasn't. And that's why he had to do something.

And so, when Morgana addressed him, with that horribly familiar sneer, it took all his strength not to laugh as he threw his head back.

'_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_'

Both Arthur and Morgana stumbled backwards with shock.

'Merlin...'

'What have you done?' Morgana screeched. Arthur stared at him, and the Warlock shrugged, before pointing up at the sky.

A dark shadow loomed over them, as the two dragons swooped down, Kilgharrah flattening a group of trees. Next to Gwaine, the Knights cried out, drawing their swords.

Morgana, however, let out an evil laugh. 'You think this will stop me?'

A flurry of white, and Merlin recognised the form of baby Aithusa, landing in between them. The little dragon chirped, glancing between Merlin and Morgana. Merlin frowned at the dragon, before his eyes flickered to Morgana.

'You healed her.'

Aithusa crooned softly, as Kilgharrah leaned over them.

'I am sorry, young warlock. I did not foresee this; else I would have prevented the young one from healing the witch.'

Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat, as he stared at the young dragon, finally understanding the smug look on Morgana's face.

'You corrupted him,' he whispered, his voice full of venom.

'I did no such thing.'

'You corrupted Aithusa...'

'It decided that I was worth saving; after you gave up on me.'

'I did everything in my power to help you, Morgana. You decided to turn to hatred and greed; it was not my doing. We were destined to be enemies, and there was nothing we could do to stop it.'

Morgana laughed. 'You just can't stop lying, can you, Merlin? Aithusa, did you say its name was?'

Merlin felt his blood boil with anger at her casual dismissal of the young dragon. 'Aithusa is not an it, he is a he, and _he _is under my control, _Lady _Morgana. So I would watch what you say.'

Arthur glanced between the enraged warlock and the witch, his eyes wide. He'd never seen Merlin this angry before, not even when he left Camelot...

'First you threaten me. Then you threaten my family. And now you disregard my kin, _who saved your life_, as if he is nothing but a tool to you!'

Kilgharrah rumbled his agreement, baring his teeth at the witch.

Elyan and Gwaine were crouched by Hunith, whilst Percival and Leon were with Tristan and Gaius, watching the confrontation with wide eyes. Leon had already moved to intervene, but Tristan held him back, shaking his head. This was between the King, his sorcerer and their enemy. It wasn't their place to intervene.

'Lady Morgana, my patience has already been worn thin this week. And you are treading on very thin ice. Turn around, walk away, and never come back. This is your final warning.'

'How do I know you are telling the truth, _Warlock_?' she snarled. 'You could just strike when my back is turned. I would rather face you now, and take my chances.'

'Take your chances?' Merlin jumped slightly, turning to look at the King. He'd almost forgotten that Arthur was there. 'Are you scared, Morgana?'

'You wish,' she laughed, clicking her fingers as a third ball of energy appeared in her hand. 'The question is, dear brother, are you?'

Merlin held up his hand. 'You can't beat me, Morgana.'

'But that won't stop me trying. _Astrice_!'

Merlin dived towards the King, shoving him out the way, and they both hit the ground, rolling out the way.

Arthur glared at him.

'Why didn't you just block it?'

Merlin gaped at him. 'You're welcome by the way.' The young Warlock scrambled to his feet, his lips already forming the next spell. 'Wáce ierlic!'

Morgana screamed as she was thrown backwards once again. He advanced on her, waving his hand in Kilgharrah's direction as the dragon growled, keeping back Aithusa, who was struggling to intervene.

She stood up, her eyes glowing gold, hatred seeping from her in waves. 'You think you're special, Emrys? Do you not remember what my brother did to you? What they _all _did to you?'

Merlin's step faltered, but he kept his head up, glaring at her. 'If they didn't care, they wouldn't be here. You're clutching at straws.'

'No,' she smirked, flicking her wrist at something behind him. 'I'm distracting you.'

He spun on the stop, in time to see a flash of white, before Aithusa barreled into him. Kilgharrah roared with anger, but couldn't move for the tight space of the clearing in which they thought. Merlin twisted away from the hatchling, roaring with anger. '_Enough_!'

The dragon flew backwards and the Great Dragon once again pinned the fledgling more tightly. But Morgana was upon him now, throwing herself at him in a fit of rage. He threw his arms up, but she was gone, as Arthur sprung forward, colliding with her. Morgana's attention was now on Arthur, and the young King flew backwards, his head smacking against a tree with a thud.

'_Arthur_!'

The world ground to a halt. Merlin felt like he was moving through water as he turned back to Morgana, who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and rage. He raised his hand to the sky, the thunder above them cracking.

And before Morgana had time to raise her hands, the lightning struck the ground in front of her. She screamed as she threw her arms up to shield herself, but it was too late.

With another crash, and another bang as the lightning struck the ground, the witch disappeared in a cloud of ash.

Aithusa let out a pitiful wail as Merlin rushed to his King's side. Arthur stirred slightly, reaching up to touch his head.

The young warlock let out a sigh of relief, and he felt the spell holding the Knights in place releasing, spells he hadn't even realized he'd cast.

And as Arthur clambered to his feet, Merlin looked to the Great Dragon for confirmation. The giant beast nodded its head, and Merlin couldn't help but smile at its meaning.

It was over.

**Only two chapters to go! I can't believe this is almost over! **

**On that note, it won't be over for another week at least! I have a very hectic week ahead, but I finish college on Friday at lunchtime, and it's unlikely that I will be able to update until I finish. Sorry! But at least I haven't left it on a cliffie this time! **

**Please leave a review! You are all so amazing for helping me reach 200; continue to show your amazingness by making that number bigger! **

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx**


	12. I Will Follow

**Here it is! I'm so sorry it's late, but I had to get all my college work done last week, and then I've really struggled to write this one this week. Damn plot bunnies, abandoning me when I need them most... But this has some dragons, some Gwaine, some Hunith AND lots and lots of Arthur.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**I Will Follow **

As the dust settled, Merlin sprinted over to the two dragons, crashing down on his knees to cradle the baby dragon in his arms.

'What did she do to you?' he whispered as he stroked Aithusa's head. Kilgharrah leant over them, his warm breath ruffling Merlin's hair.

'When you injured the witch in the last battle for Camelot, the young one sensed her pain, and her connection to you. He was unable to understand the connection between the two of you, and healed her out of a misguided attempt to help you. But when he did, she infected him with her own dark magic.'

Merlin swallowed heavily as he looked at the unconscious hatchling. 'How could she do that to him? He's just a baby.'

'I believe, for once, the witch did not intend to corrupt. It was unfortunate, and he will be unwell for some time, but in the end, the little one will be fine. There is no trace of the darkness in him anymore.'

The Warlock let out a sigh of relief, as Aithusa stirred slightly under his fingertips. 'Is there someone safe you can take him? Just until he recovers.'

'The young one will be safe with me, but we must wait for him to wake.'

He nodded, and set Aithusa down, gently, between Kilgharrah's claws. 'You'll be alright,' he whispered, giving the scaly head one last stroke, before he clambered back to his feet, turning to where Gwaine was helping his mother stand.

What did Hunith think of him now? After all, his mother had just seen him murder someone. It didn't matter to him that Morgana would have tried to kill them all, that she had already tried... All that mattered was that she was now dead, and his mother had seen him kill her.

He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he hadn't even noticed his mother running towards him until she flung her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Merlin staggered backwards slightly, shocked by the impact.

'Thank god you're alright,' she whispered, drawing back slightly and placing both hands on the sides of his face. 'I know how hard that must have been for you, Merlin.'

Merlin let out a shaky breath. 'You... you're not... you don't hate me now?'

A tear ran down Hunith's cheek, as she gently stroked her son's face. 'You saved our lives, Merlin. How could I ever hate you?'

And, suddenly, some of the tension left his body, and he slumped forward into her embrace, letting out a shaky breath, as he returned her hug, letting his shoulders sag and his head rest on the top of hers. He was completely oblivious to the rest of the Knights and the Physician gathered around them, until Gaius pulled him away, wrapping his own arms around his Ward.

'You never cease to amaze me, Merlin.' Merlin laughed, as he pulled Gaius closer, taking deep breaths. Gaius rubbed his back, and Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder. Merlin straightened up, and turned to face the Knight.

'I'm so sorry, Merlin.' Merlin shook his head, trying to pull his arm away but Gwaine held firm, keeping his eyes on the ground. 'No, listen to me! You probably don't know this, but that day, when you were hurt, it was me that found you. I was coming to apologise for my behaviour, to beg for your forgiveness, but I was too late.'

'It's never too late,' his voice was barely a whisper, but Gwaine heard it. He looked up in surprise, and just caught Merlin's soft smile. The Knight seemed to get the hint and took a step back as Merlin took a deep breath before turning to his King.

'You saved our lives.'

'You saved mine first,' Merlin shrugged. 'I'm sorry you had to risk your lives in the first place. I should have been stronger...' He trailed off, his hand reaching up to brush against his still bruised face.

Arthur bit his lip, but kept his eyes fixed on Merlin's face. 'I didn't know about the attack, I swear. If I had, I would have stopped it.'

Merlin met the King's eyes before shaking his head. 'How do I know that? How do I know that you aren't putting on a facade now, luring the _sorcerer_ out? Why should I trust you?'

'Maybe because I just faced a twisted sorceress to protect you. I'm trying to fix this,' Arthur pleaded, wincing slightly at the sound of his own voice. 'I can make this right, Merlin, but only if you give me the chance. You have no reason to trust me right now, but I came for you Merlin. I came.'

Again, the Warlock shook his head. 'Even if you find the people who did this to me in the first place, there will be plenty others in line to finish the job. You have no idea what I went through, waiting for you to make a decision. That's all I seem to do, Arthur; wait for you to finally decide what you want, and I can't spend the rest of my life waiting. I've already waited seven years.'

'I made my decision regarding your magic pretty much the day after I found out about it, Merlin. You know that I have; I made sure you knew.'

'You just told me you had nothing to do with the attack!'

'I'm not talking about the attack, you idiot,' Arthur snapped, barely noticing the way Merlin flinched. 'I'm talking about the fact I repealed the ban on magic over a week ago!'

Merlin felt his breath catch. He inhaled deeply, staring at Arthur in shock, trying to find any hint of a lie in the King's face. But all he saw was frustration, determination, and just a hint of guilt. Taking another gulp of air, he finally found his voice.

'You... you did what?'

Arthur frowned. 'I sent a messenger to Ealdor before I'd even announced it to the Kingdom. We were expecting you back not long after, but you never arrived. That's why we came, Merlin; we were worried that something had happened to you.'

'There was no message, Arthur. Nobody came.'

'That can't be true. The messenger said that he'd been to Ealdor.'

'He lied.'

'Why would..?'

'If I may.' Both men jumped as Gaius spoke up, having completely forgotten the others were there. 'Morgana appears to have followed us from Ealdor. It's possible she intercepted the messenger, and used a simple confundus charm to make him believe he'd already entered the village, when, in reality, he'd been nowhere near the village.'

Merlin tilted his head to the side. 'That would make sense. We know she was in Ealdor at some point in the last few days, and a confundus charm would be easy considering how fast her strength was growing.'

Arthur smiled, obviously relieved, but the smile faded when Merlin rounded on him once again. 'But that doesn't explain where you were whilst I was unconscious in Gaius' chambers! Those men could have killed me, and _you. Weren't. There._ In fact,' he took a step backwards, looking at the Knights formed in a semi-circle around them. 'Where were all of you? Gwaine, admittedly, came and took me to Gaius' chambers, but what about the rest of you? I risk my life for you on a daily basis, and you all turned your backs on me when I needed you the most.'

'We didn't know...'

'I'm not talking about that _particular _attack!' Merlin snapped.

'Yes you were!'

'Well, I'm not now,' he hissed, and the intensity of his glare startled them all. 'I spent a week being pushed and pulled around by _your _knights and guards. I begged you, all of you, to listen to me, to help me. I was hurt, and I was scared, and _none of you were there_! Why should I listen to you now? Why should I trust your word?'

Arthur swallowed heavily, his eyes glancing down at the ground, before he made eye contact with the Warlock again. 'What were you doing out here?'

Merlin blinked. 'What?'

'Ealdor is beyond Camelot's boarders, beyond our boundaries. If you really had so little faith in me, then why did you come back?'

'I didn't say I'd lost faith, Arthur, I asked you why I should trust you. There's a difference.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Merlin laughed. It wasn't his usual laugh, but a harsh, cold one; it made Arthur flinch. 'You don't understand. Of course you don't understand; that's why I didn't tell you sooner. The simple fact is that you _don't understand_.'

'Then explain it to me, Merlin, instead of treating me like an idiot!' Arthur snapped, but Merlin barely moved, holding the King's gaze.

'I could never tell when you were ready. Every time I came close to telling you the truth about myself, you changed your opinion _again_. It got to the stage when I was certain you'd never see me for who I truly was; that magic would _never_ have a place in Camelot again, but still I stayed. That has nothing to do with trust, Arthur, but it has _everything_ to with faith. I may not have trusted you with my secret, and what trust we had may have been broken when I was attacked, but I never lost faith in you. Never.'

'Why?' Merlin frowned, not understanding. 'After all that, if it was so hard, why did you stay? Even now, after you were attacked in my name, you say you still have faith.'

The Warlock laughed again, this time incredulously. 'If I was going to lose faith, Arthur, I would have done it after you murdered the woman I love and told me not to cry over my dead father within weeks of each other.'

'_What_?'

'Hadn't I mentioned that?' He surprised himself by how steady his voice was as he looked around the circle, taking in the horrified expressions on the Knights faces, and the sad one on Gaius'. 'No? Well, it was four years ago. It's not something you get over, but I've come to terms with it. And, surely, you'd worked out that Balinor was my father anyway. Where else would my Dragonlord powers have come from?'

Arthur shook his head, his eyes pained. 'Why didn't you leave then?'

Merlin shrugged. 'Because you had my interests and the interests of the people at heart. Everything that you do is for the benefit of Camelot, and I don't think your subjects could ask for a better King. _I _couldn't ask for a better King. And if there was something I could do to help you be the best leader you could possibly be, then it was worth the pain and the heartache, for the future you would bring.'

The young King took a deep breath, his brow furrowed as he absorbed Merlin's words. The Warlock stood, watching him, waiting for a reaction, but Arthur seemed lost for words. Then, without warning, Arthur flung his arm around Merlin. The Warlock flinched away, expecting to be punched, and was slightly startled when Arthur drew him into an embrace. Merlin stayed frozen, unsure of what to do, and Arthur, sensing his discomfort, pulled back slightly.

'I will never be able to make up for all the pain I've caused you over the years, and I will never be able to repay you for all the good you've done for my Kingdom. I don't know why you've stayed by my side all these years with the things I have done to you, and I honestly don't deserve your loyalty. But I'm glad I have it, and I hope, one day, I will be able to earn it all back.'

Before Merlin could reply, he felt a hand on his arm, and he was pulled round until he came face to face with the Knights of the Round Table.

Leon gave him a nod, before he sank down into a low bow. Merlin's eyes went wide as the rest of the Knights copied him, and he heard Arthur and Gaius laugh. Probably at the expression on his face, which, he guessed, was very comical.

'We may not have been the ones to attack you, Merlin, but we are every bit as responsible for what happened as the men behind it. We've known that your loyalty was always to the King, yet we still doubted you because we listened to rumour and superstition, instead of the voice of a good man, and an even better friend.'

Merlin gulped, glancing at Hunith, Gaius and Tristan, but all three shook their heads, so he looked behind them to Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon simply tilted his head, studying the small group in front of him. Merlin sighed. 'Fat lot of use you lot are,' he muttered, and Gwaine grinned.

'It's up to you now, Merlin.'

The Warlock turned back to Arthur, frowning. 'What is?'

'Will you return to Camelot, or will you return to Ealdor?'

And, looking deep into the eyes of his King, Merlin knew there was only one answer he could give.

'You just hugged me.'

And, with the grin Arthur gave him, and the loud whoop from Gwaine, Merlin knew that everything was going to be OK.

XxX

It was going to take time, Merlin mused, as he tied his horse's reins around the branch of a tree.

The conversation on the way back to Camelot had been subdued, with the Knights frequently glancing in his direction before speaking, afraid of saying something that would upset him. But Merlin had answered all of their questions as truthfully and kindly as he could, ignoring the unnerved feeling in the pit of his stomach at finally divulging his deepest secrets. The others sensed this, and had tried to keep their questions light, and cheerful, but it hadn't helped much.

The full story of what had happened to his father and to Freya had come out, and there had been many tears to shed along the way. It had been hard, and the self-hatred that had appeared on Arthur's face when he'd recounted how Freya had died had made him feel sick, but the King insisted he continue. So he had.

Finally, they had stopped for the night, agreeing that they would arrive in Camelot around mid-morning the next day. Arthur had barely said a word for a few hours, but Merlin was still too wary to push him.

It reminded him of the day his magic had been revealed.

Once again, he was too lost in thought to hear the footsteps approaching him, until he straightened up, turned and crashed straight into the King.

Merlin jumped back, a rushed apology stumbling from his lips but Arthur just held up his hand, indicating that they should move away from the rest of the group.

The two men walked in silence for some time, finally settling on the edge of a small stream. Arthur leant back, letting the gentle breeze play against his face, as Merlin dipped his fingers in the cool water.

'It's been a tough day.'

Merlin smiled. Of all the opening lines... 'That it has.'

'Morgana's gone.'

The dull ache he'd felt upon confirming her death returned, and he gulped slightly. 'Yeah.'

Arthur opened his eyes, turning to his friend. 'You saved the Kingdom again today. The amount of future attacks you've prevented, simply by eliminating that one threat...'

'But how many more could I have saved if I had let her die sooner? Or helped her when she first discovered her magic?'

Arthur shrugged. 'I can't answer that one, Merlin. But imagine the people that would have survived if _I _had seen through her facade straight away. Or if I had stood up to my father over his beliefs on magic. Or, if I hadn't shot that Unicorn all those years ago. Life is full of 'what if's', Merlin, and if you spend the rest of your life mulling over what could have happened, you will never be able to move on. After all, we still have to return magic and build Albion. We can't create our dream kingdom if we dwell on our mistakes; we learn from them, and we build upon them.'

Merlin stared at his King, who simply looked back. 'That actually sounded wise for a moment there.'

'I learnt from the best,' Arthur smiled.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours; Merlin really wasn't sure how long they sat there, listening to the sounds of running water, and relishing in the brief moment of peace destiny had granted them.

'What will happen when we return to Camelot?'

'That depends.' Arthur glanced at the Warlock again, noticing the doubt in his eyes. 'What you were saying about finding the men who did this to you. Well... I already found them. They are locked in the dungeons, awaiting their punishment.'

Merlin's eyes went wide. 'What?'

'I wanted you to make the decision, because I knew whatever decision _I _made would be based on angry and the desire for revenge. Whereas you... your decision will be considerate and compassionate. Although, if it isn't harsh enough, I may have to step in.'

The Warlock laughed slightly. 'Thank you. I... I'm not sure what I would do. Yes, they attacked me, but they thought they were doing the Kingdom some good by doing so. Is that really any different to me poisoning Morgana?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'You didn't want to kill Morgana, and those Knights wanted to kill you.'

Merlin frowned. 'And the other Knights? The ones that also despise me? This is just going to happen over and over again, Arthur. Maybe, me coming back to Camelot isn't such a great idea.'

'Now you listen here,' Merlin jumped at the firm tone in his King's voice. 'I don't care what any of those boot lickers think, Merlin. If Camelot is to thrive the way you have imagined for seven years, then you need to be the one to guide her and her King. My only interest is making your dream come true, Merlin. It's the least I can do.'

'But...'

'No buts.' Arthur twisted round so he was directly facing the Warlock. 'No matter what you do, or where you go, out of some misplaced sense of loyalty, I _will _find you, and I _will _drag you back to Camelot, kicking and screaming if I have to. Because Camelot will never be the same without you. The city needs a clumsy, idiotic, clever, wise Warlock leading us into a bright future. So, no matter what, Merlin, I will never let you run away from Camelot again.

'No matter what, I will follow you, Merlin. And I will bring you home.'

**Just a reminder, as slashy as that last scene might have seemed, this is BROMANCE! Arwen and Freylin all the way! **

**With only one chapter to go, it's time to start thinking about my next fic! If anyone has any prompts, please let me know! I do have some idea's in mind, and I will set up a poll once the last chapter is posted. **

**Please leave a review! Reviews are like gold, and we're almost to 250! **

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx**


	13. The Return Of Destiny

**It's late, it's long, and it's the final chapter! **

**I so badly wanted to get this right that I've re-written it about five times. And I'm still not 100% satisfied. So I'm still open to suggestions on what to put into this chapter if there's something I missed!**

**Also... I forgot about Gwen! So an earlier chapter **_**has **_**been edited, and the confrontation with Gwen is in this chapter instead. Thank you to Moonwing for pointing that out. **

**So, here it is. The final chapter of I Will Follow.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Return Of Destiny **

The streets of Camelot were teeming with people when the party rode back into Camelot. As the horses approached, they moved to the sides, watching in silence as the group passed. Merlin ducked his head, his cheeks flushed slightly red as people stared at him.

Then, someone began clapping. Just one person, then another, and then suddenly a roar rose up as everyone began to cheer as they passed. The young Warlock's eyes widened, before he stared determinedly at the ground. Arthur noticed his discomfort, and, without saying a word, drew his horse to a halt. Merlin drew up next to him with a frown, but Arthur just shook his head, reaching over to take Merlin's wrist, and raising his arm into the air.

The volume of the cheers increased, and Merlin stared around in awe, as he realised that their audience wasn't looking to their King and their Knights.

They were looking to _him_.

And with that realisation, Merlin turned to Arthur, who was looking at him expectantly. 'What do you think?'

'What did you _do_?'

'I lifted the ban on magic,' Arthur smiled, with a little shrug, causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow at him. '_And, _I might have named you Court Sorcerer; well, not officially. You'd have to agree and pledge an oath, and then there's all the paperwork, but still...' he trailed off, watching his friend for his reaction.

Merlin took a moment, staring at his King, before pulling his arm away, and using it to wipe his eyes. He didn't miss the look of hurt that crossed Arthur's face, so, mindful of his ribs, he leant across, and pulled the King into a one armed hug. The crowd cheered again, as King and Warlock pulled apart, and the people parted to allow them to begin to move towards the castle once again.

'Arthur.'

The King turned.

'Thank you.'

'You too.'

XxX

Gwen was waiting for them in the courtyard.

As Merlin gently eased himself from his saddle (he _really _needed to practise his healing magic.), the young Queen made her way to stand in front of him. Merlin stood their awkwardly, very aware of how their last conversation had gone, and waited for her to speak first.

'How are you feeling?'

He shrugged. 'I'm recovering, My Lady.'

Gwen swallowed heavily at the title. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Arthur giving orders to a group of servants, who began unpack their saddle bags. He saw Hunith take his staff from one of the servants, whispering softly to the young maid who nodded and moved away. Gwen followed his gaze, smiling when she saw the woman stood there.

'Hello, Hunith.'

'My lady,' Hunith curtsied, before she was led away by Gwaine and the rest of the Knights, leaving Merlin alone with the King and Queen.

Arthur coughed. 'We should take this inside.'

Merlin glanced around, noticing, for the first time, the crowd gathered around them. He shouldn't have been surprised; they had attracted a rather large crowd on their entrance. Gwen nodded, and the three made their way upstairs to Arthur's chambers.

XxX

Once they were inside the Kings chambers, silence fell. Merlin has no idea how to begin the conversation, and Arthur looked equally uncomfortable. Gwen glanced between the two men, taking in their travel stained clothes and grimy faces.

'What happened?'

'Morgana,' Arthur replied, Merlin choosing, instead, to study the floor. Gwen was already unsure about his magic; he didn't want to make things worse by admitting he'd killed the witch. Arthur would tell her anyway. 'I don't know how she found out about the magic; she was already there when I arrived, and she had Hunith. The bloody idiot didn't want to risk hurting her, so he just sat there as Morgana tried to kill him.'

Gwen looked at Merlin who was, determinedly, not looking at her. 'Why won't you look at me?'

'Because I failed,' Merlin muttered. Arthur stared at his friend as the Warlock finally raised his head. 'I spent so much time trying to protect you and the Knights, and, when it came down to it, I couldn't protect my own mother. How am I supposed to help you create Albion and bring peace if I can't even look after my own family? You were right to turn me away.'

'We didn't...'

But Merlin cut her off, finally feeling the hurt and anger of the past two weeks rising up. 'Then what would you call it?' he snapped. 'Where were you when I needed you, Gwen? You were banished for _betraying _the King, and I was still there when you needed me! I came when no one else did, I healed you after _Mithian _shot you...'

'She did _what_?'

'She was a deer at the time. Anyway, your warning about Agravaine being in-league with Morgana? I delivered that and received a threat of banishment as well, I then sent you to Ealdor to live with _my _mother, so that I knew that you would be safe.'

'Merlin...'

'You didn't even say anything!' He could feel something running down his face and was slightly surprised when he realised he was crying. 'I just... why couldn't have said you couldn't forgive me? At least then I would have _known_, but instead you just left me there, and I didn't... I couldn't... Why couldn't you have just..?'

'I didn't tell you I couldn't forgive you, Merlin,' she whispered, walking forward to place her hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly, 'Because I already had. The magic... I didn't care, but I just couldn't understand why you didn't trust me... I mean, I understand that you were scared, but it's me. I thought we told each other everything...'

'But I _couldn't_,' Merlin cried. 'Why can't any of you understand that? Look at what happened to my father, to Lancelot, to _Freya_...' he cut himself off there, snapping his mouth shut.

Gwen bowed her head slightly, and Merlin pulled away from her, heading over to the window.

'I'm sorry, Merlin.' He leant against the window, closing his eyes against the sound of her voice. 'You shouldn't have had to go through that alone.' But Merlin barely acknowledged this.

'He told you about Freya?'

'Only that she was cursed and died at the hands of one of Camelot's Knights. And that Merlin loved her with all his heart; but then, there's no other way for Merlin _to _love, is there?'

'No, I guess there isn't,' Arthur sighed. 'But that's what you do, isn't it, Merlin? You give your heart and soul to everyone, and you never get anything in return.'

'That's not...'

'I killed her, Merlin.' The Warlock heard Gwen gasp, and turned to see her staring at her husband in horror, but Arthur was focused on Merlin. 'I killed the love of your life, and yet you remained by my side. I destroyed your heart without batting an eyelid, completely oblivious to your pain, and yet, just a few weeks later, you were working tirelessly to repair mine and Guinevere's relationship. And now... Now, if I was to ask you what punishment you would bestow on your attackers, you would ask me to let them go, wouldn't you?'

'Yes, I would.'

'Why?'

Merlin frowned at him. 'Why does that matter? It's in the past now, there's nothing you can do to change what happened.'

'Humour me.'

'Fine,' Merlin moved away from the window, as Arthur drew a chair for his wife, and Gwen sat down. Merlin sat down opposite the couple, staring at the wooden table. 'If they were punished because of what they did to me, then they'd hate me even more than before and it would only make things worse in the end. There's already so much hate in this world, the last three weeks have been proof enough of that, and I just want it to stop. It's all I've ever wanted; for everyone to be able to forgive each other and for the fighting to stop. I've worked so hard for seven years, and every time I got close to achieving that, it was ripped away from me, and I didn't know who I could turn too. Like I said, so many people have been hurt because of me; Lancelot _died_ to stop me taking your place at the Veil. If I'd been faster, he would have survived, and then he wouldn't have become Morgana's puppet. What happened to Lancelot was _my _fault. After he died... there was no way I was going to risk anymore lives. Even after... even after your father's death, it was too dangerous. I had to do it alone.'

Gwen wiped her eyes, brushing away the tears that clung to her eyelashes. 'Couldn't you have gone to Gaius?' she whispered.

Merlin shook his head. 'Not after what happened with the Cathe. They may be my allies now, but they weren't when kidnapped Gaius. He almost died. Again. I still talked to him about most things, but if I could get away with not talking to him, I didn't. He may not have been safe, but he was definitely safer.'

Arthur turned away for a moment, and Merlin saw him lift his arm to his face, before the King turned back, his face hard and determined.

'You've spent the last seven years struggling, alone and afraid, because I made it so that you felt you couldn't talk to me. You've been through hell, and I never knew what was happening to you. But those days are behind us now, Merlin. You_ will _come to me from now on, with any problem, because there's no way you will _ever _be alone again. You hear me? If there is one thing I can do for you, Merlin, it will be that.'

Merlin just nodded, wishing with all his heart that he could believe Arthur's statement, but he couldn't. He just couldn't...

And then he felt warm arms wrapping around him, and he started back slightly in his chair as he realised Gwen was hugging him.

'I'm so, so sorry, Merlin,' she whispered, obviously not noticing how awkward he was in her embrace. 'You shouldn't feel this way, you should _never _have felt this way. You've always been such a good friend to me, and I was never there when you really needed me.'

'That's not...' But she shushed him as she continued.

'No, it is. I've completely let you down as a friend, Merlin, and I'm sorry for that. I can never make up for what I've done to you, especially in the last few weeks, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. You are one of the most important people in my life, Merlin, and I can't bear to lose you again. If you just promise us you won't leave us again. Please.'

Merlin pulled out of her embrace, so he could look at her face. She was watching him with such an open expression, begging him to listen. He looked to Arthur, who was also watching him, waiting for his reaction. And, all at once, every emotion he'd felt over the past few weeks washed over him again, but this time he didn't feel angry.

Instead, he once again leant into his Queens embrace, and she held him as he finally broke down.

And cried.

XxX

It was far from over. They still had a lot to talk about.

But as Merlin left the King's chambers with Arthur and Gwen, he felt that they were finally on the road to recovery.

Arthur had told him that the four Knights that had attacked him were already in custody, and had been for over a week. As expected, Merlin had asked Arthur to release them without punishment.

So Arthur had put them in the stocks and assigned them a month's worth of guard duty.

Well, he had to be a prat about something.

Gwaine was leaning against the wall when they left, and he immediately swung his arm around his friend.

'Mate,' he declared as he steered Merlin away from the royals. 'We are in need of a trip to the tavern.'

XxX

Within a week, Merlin was officially sworn in as Court Sorcerer of Camelot. His mother was there for the ceremony; she used up the majority of the handkerchiefs that Gwen had thoughtfully brought with her.

As the ceremony came to an end, Arthur pulled Merlin up onto the podium where Arthur clasped his hand in his, and they raised their hands into the air. The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, and Merlin swore his face may have split if his grin had gotten any wider.

Within a month, Arthur had arranged for all the sovereigns of the five Kingdoms to meet to discuss a new treaty, based on the sudden turnaround of Camelot's laws. A lot of the treaties included a 'magic is evil' paragraph, after all. There, Merlin and Arthur had once again found themselves in the company of Princess Mithian and Queen Annis.

That had made for interesting conversation at the dinner table. More so once Queen Guinevere had decided that Princess Mithian was her new best friend.

Merlin had laughed hysterically at Arthur that night.

As for Queen Annis, she had merely congratulated Arthur on his new appointment, and confirmed her thought that Arthur was, indeed, a symbol for hope. King Lot and King Alined hadn't been too impressed, but chose, wisely, not to argue, especially once Merlin arrested Trickler for breaking into Arthur's chambers.

Again.

The negotiations had gone according to plan, and Merlin found himself leaning against the battlements, watching the sunset, and the last of the royal delegations departing Camelot. He felt, more than sensed, Arthur come up beside him.

For a while, neither of them said a word. They didn't have to.

So much had changed in the last couple of months. There had been a lot of anger to vent, and tears to shed, but in the end, they had both come out stronger for it.

And as the sky faded from red to black, Merlin simply let his head drop back as he revelled in cool breeze and the sense of peace it brought.

Arthur turned to him, a small smile playing on his lips. 'No matter what, Merlin.'

Merlin opened his eyes, looking at his King, and smiled. 'No matter what.'

No matter what happened, they would always follow each other, always find each other, and they would always bring each other home.

**And that's the end! *sob* **

**BUT, I do have a poll up for my next story! So please go check that out, although I have a good idea, based on S5 spoilers, for my next one. **

**Been corrected, _Katie McGrath_ has said Aithusa's a girl. I thought it was announced or something, but I could be wrong. They have already said in S4 that's Aithusa's a boy, so... who knows. I'll continue writing him as a boy until S5 **

**Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review before you go and check out my poll. **

**See you all soon!**

**TTFN  
Valkyriexx**


End file.
